


Phil Wenneck meets the A-Team

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I messed up the "posting in parts" completely, I deleted them all. This is now the whole and finished story, including the final part seven. </p>
<p>Original Prompt: “Hangover/A-team Crossover: (Hannibal/Phil Wenneck) During the course of the Hangover movie Phil and his friends get in trouble. Luckily Hannibal is there to help him out. After meeting Hannibal though Phil's life will never be the same...”</p>
<p>After writing for that particular prompt the guys just didn't let me alone and the story evolved. It wasn't only about Hannibal and Phil anymore but about Face as well and in the very end about Steph too. I just couldn't stop writing, creating an AU that's now my head canon for Phil Wenneck. And above all: Love rules :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Wenneck meets the A-Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/gifts).



<b>Notes: Written for ateam_prompts  
  
"Hangover/A-team Crossover: (Hannibal/Phil Wenneck) During the course of the Hangover movie Phil and his friends get in trouble. Luckily Hannibal is there to help him out. After meeting Hannibal though Phil's life will never be the same..."  
  
A/N: This starts during the time when Face was with Sosa. Because I can't get over the fact that H/F is my OTP. It got a bit out of hand though ;) BIG FAT THANKS again to my dear dear beta karenjd</b>  
  
++  
  
<i> Part 1 </i>  
  
Hannibal lightly combed his fingers through the wild curls of the man, who lay back pressed against his chest, actually purring at the gentle touch, pulling Hannibal's arm even tighter around him, sighing contentedly.  
  
The Colonel smiled to himself and pressed a light kiss into the curls, stroking his fingers through Phil's chest hair, down his smooth stomach and back up again, lingering, remembering:  
  
<i>The team was staying in Vegas just for fun after a mission. Face and Murdock wanted to try out their card tricks, Hannibal and BA just hanging around with a beer, watching people, making fun of everything.  
  
That's when it happened. That's when they both saw the guy who looked exactly like Face. And the guy was in trouble. Big time.  
  
"What the...?" Hannibal frowned and looked back to the table where his Lieutenant was gambling. Jeans, sky blue shirt, tie loose around his neck, at least somewhat military hair cut. That guy who looked like him had slightly longer hair, it curled in the back of his neck and he was clad all in black. Hannibal had to suppress a gasp when he laid eyes on him for the first time. That suit looked expensive, so did the silky shirt.  
  
"Isn't that...Hannibal, that guy over there?" BA sounded as shocked as the Boss was.  
  
"Yeah, scary, isn't it?" Hannibal sipped his beer slowly, observing what was going on at that table. The Face look-alike appeared to be with a bearded guy who won every round, and security already seemed to be suspicious, because they closed in on them slowly. The two of them were oblivious to that fact, though.  
  
Murdock and Face had finished their game and became aware of the things going on at the other table as well.  
  
Face blinked twice when he noticed at whom the Boss was staring. A gasp escaped him, "Fuck."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that, kid." Hannibal already stood reaching for his gun.  
  
"Faceman got a twin?" Murdock asked matter of fact, glaring from one man to the other.  
  
"You going to interfere, Boss?" Face murmured.  
  
"Looks like those guys are in trouble."  
  
"Yeah well, they just seem to be doing the same thing we did..."  
  
"They aren't as professional as we are, Facey," Murdock winked at his friend and Face chuckled, feeling for his gun, too.  
  
"I don't like the looks on those guards faces one bit," the Boss growled and BA agreed, a deep frown on his forehead. </i>  
  
Phil turned in Hannibal's arms, instinctively pulling the older man closer, searching for his lips, starting to kiss him deeply despite morning breath. Their eyes still closed, tongues battling lazily. Hannibal's hands made their way down that extraordinarily smooth back. Phil's hands were up in the Colonel's silver hair, tugging slightly, pressing their mouths together so no words would come out.  
  
Phil knew why that awesome looking man was sleeping with him. The proof of that had stood beside the Colonel a few days before. It was that fateful day when Alan had fucked up majorly with his card counting.  
  
<i>"You need to get out of here, now," a voice that sounded exactly like his own had whispered into his ear. A hand had gripped his arm tightly. He looked around startled and saw out of the corner of his eye that Alan was being held by a big black guy with a mohawk. His heart was instantly in his throat and he lost his ability to speak.  
  
All he wanted for this weekend was to win a little money so he and his family could live a bit more carefree. And now this. Big trouble. Fucking shit! He was scared as hell and Alan seemed to be on the verge of a break down.  
  
They were both moved away from the table in the middle of the game, and he wondered in the back of his mind how that would work out when hell broke loose around them.  
  
A very tall man with silver hair had attacked four of the security guards, engaged them in a fist fight, while a smaller, slender guy had two on his hands, fighting them with no trouble at all.  
  
"Move. Out. Now." His own voice in his ear again, Phil finally had a proper look at the guy who was dragging him away from the battle scene and he actually almost fainted. </i>  
  
"What is it, babe?" Hannibal broke the kiss when Phil couldn't stop chuckling into it.  
  
"I still can't believe your XO looks exactly like me." Phil looked straight into the light blue eyes of the man in bed with him, caressing the stubbly cheek gently.  
  
"Neither can I." Hannibal started to kiss Phil again. Corners of his eyes, corners of his mouth, tip of his nose. He also couldn't believe that Phil <i>sounded</i> exactly like Face, too.  
  
But Phil was the one thing Face unfortunately wasn't.  
  
Phil Wenneck was bi.  
  
Hannibal had already learned that he was married and had a son, but despite that, the teacher had reacted totally unexpectedly to the Colonel.  
  
<i>After they all had jumped/were dragged into the van and BA drove away at the highest speed possible, Phil couldn't keep his mouth shut, while Alan sat beside Murdock, his teeth chattering, his whole body shaking, eyes wide, like he had just checked out.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" The teacher looked beyond pissed. And even though the guys scared the shit out of him, he got the impression they didn't really want to hurt them. There was something very odd going on. Especially with that guy who looked like him.  
  
"Am I in some sort of fucking TV show or something? Why the fuck do you look and sound like me? Why..."  
  
"Shut up for a second, will you?" Face interrupted him, combing his hand through his hair exactly as Phil did occasionally.  
  
"Face," Hannibal gave his XO a warning glance and the Lieutenant drew his hand across his mouth and fell silent. He knew he was out of line, but the way that guy looked was seriously unsettling him.  
  
A twin. There was just no other explanation for it. He needed to find out. He felt Murdock's concerned glance and the soothing hand on his arm.  
  
"Sorry," he gritted out between clenched teeth.  
  
"First..." Hannibal started in a low voice, "you two were in trouble, in case you hadn't notice." He glared at Alan and Phil in turn. Alan finally started to blink again, but was murmuring incoherently to himself now.  
  
"Second, I DO need to know why YOU look like him." And he pointed at Face who couldn't keep his eyes off of Phil.  
  
"So you looking like me? That's not a fucking joke my students pulled on me?"  
  
"No. Definitely not a joke," Face sighed and glanced at Hannibal for some sort of help.  
  
Hannibal's eyes kept flicking from one sexy man to the other. His nerves were on overdrive. He had enough trouble getting his feelings for the Lieutenant, who was just too heterosexual for his own good, under control and now this guy looked like him as well. Damn.  
  
"Twins," Murdock just had to whisper in a mysterious sounding voice. Phil and Face gave him the same odd look simultaneously and he started to giggle. Alan came out of his stupor at the wicked sound and finally said, "You're not gonna kill us?"  
  
"Nope," four voices answered as one.  
  
"Look, man, before we're jumpin' to any conclusions, I need a bite and beer." BA glanced into the rear mirror. "The loony toons are gone by the way."  
  
"Who the fuck are you guys anyway?" Phil muttered under his breath.  
  
"Let's just say we're angels from hell who just saved your poor sorry asses," Face quipped, noticing the glances Phil and Hannibal unconsciously threw at each other.  
  
That might become very interesting he thought to himself and grinned.  
  
"What's the matter, Lieutenant? Care to enlighten me?" Hannibal growled at Face.  
  
"Oh nothing, Boss. I'm with Bosco, I need a bite. Then I'm gonna google him." He pointed to Phil who frowned, but felt somehow at ease among these strangers. He was aware that Alan had fucked up their last game, and thanks to these guys they got rid of security, maybe even avoided jail.  
  
And their Boss stirred something in him he hadn't felt since he was nineteen...  
  
But then Hannibal's phone rang and the situation changed immediately again.  
  
"Yes. Yes, Russ," Hannibal sighed into the tiny receiver. "We'll be there." He hung up after nodding a few more times. Then he rubbed his face with both hands, looking back at Phil for a moment before saying, "We gotta go back. End of vacation."  
  
"Fuck," Face couldn't help but mutter. One day of vacation instead of a week. It just wasn't fair. Plus he was intrigued about that guy who looked like him. He really wanted to spend some time to find out more about him. But now they got orders, orders away from any private life, orders away from maybe finding something out. Maybe something unbelievable about his very own private life...  
  
"Where can we drop you?" Hannibal asked in an odd low voice, "Your hotel room won't be such a good idea." Phil took a deep breath and shook his head.  
  
"You left much stuff there?" Murdock looked concerned at Alan who mouthed no.  
  
"If you could drop us at..." Phil stopped in the middle of the sentence, uttering, "fuck." again.  
  
"You don't have any money, right?" Murdock stated.  
  
Both Alan and Phil looked equally lost.  
  
"We borrow you some," Face and Hannibal said in unison, looking awkwardly at each other as soon as the words were out.  
  
"Um," Phil looked from one to the other, combing his hands through his curls nervously, a gesture that made the Colonel swallow hard, trying to hide it though.  
  
"That would be...we'll...I'll pay it back." Phil was lost for words, a fact that didn't happen very often.  
  
"Me too," Alan gasped, clearly out of his depth.  
  
"It's Phil Wenneck, by the way, and thanks again for the rescue." Phil extended his hand towards each of the men. They introduced themselves with their real names. No one used their rank. But Phil's instincts told him they were army, especially since the Boss had called Face 'Lieutenant' before. </i>  
  
+++  
  
"So Face really googled me?" Phil's husky voice gave Hannibal the shivers and he ground his morning erection against its equally hard partner. Deep groans escaped them.  
  
"I'll explain all of this later, okay, babe?"  
  
The eyes that were so much like Face's became darker with each slow slide their bodies made against each other. "Okay, John."  
  
"Oh God...." Hannibal shuddered against his new lover, burying his head into the crook of the scruffy neck.  
  
"I know you only fuck me because I look and sound like him," Phil sighed, letting one of his hands travel between them, encircling both their cocks with his long, slender fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry," was muttered into his neck, but a soft, wet tongue made up for the hurtful truth. Phil bent his head back, enjoying the intimate gestures, and was suddenly aware of additional strong fingers, looping with his around their hard flesh. Yes. That was definitely worth the hurt feelings. Being with another man was so much more satisfying then being with a woman. Even...even better than being with his wife. He blocked those thoughts out, increased the pace of his movements slightly, looked at Hannibal and smiled open and honest, knowing whom the other man saw in him but not caring anyway.  
  
"Make love to me, John," he begged in his most innocent voice.  
  
"Oh fuck, T..." Hannibal bit his lip, stroked the wild curls back again out of Phil's forehead, "You sure, babe?" He sounded nothing like his own self, this whole situation was just too surreal.  
  
"Really. I need you in me. I need you to fuck my brains out." He rubbed himself hard against the other man. Everything so close, everything so intense. Hannibal was breathing hard, all tense muscle and barely controlled power.  
  
"Do to me what you want to do to him." Phil kissed Hannibal fiercely, his hands stroking down the Colonel's back, caressing his ass, absolutely lost in the moment.  
  
But Hannibal couldn't let it go, and between tiny kisses across Phil's collar bone he asked, "How'd you know I... want him like that?"  
  
Phil, still rocking in a steady, mind blowing pace against the older man, lifted Hannibal's chin with his index finger, so he could look into those incredible eyes, "The way you look at him is so much more different than you look at the other two." A gentle kiss to those inviting lips, "And I felt your vibes come my way instantly." Phil almost choked on the words, not wanting to be a substitute but knowing there wouldn't be any other way. For him it was as clear as glass. He'd fallen in love with the tall, awesome looking man the moment he laid eyes on him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hannibal said again but then their mouths met in an all consuming, devastating kiss. No more talking, their body language took over. Hannibal finally rolled Phil on his back, grinding his hard on against his lover's. Phil reached for the nearest pillow and shoved it beneath his lower back, curling himself into a ball, pushing the Colonel upwards a little without breaking the kiss. His tongue slid deep into the soldier's mouth, begging, inviting, beckoning - his hands everywhere on Hannibal's body.  
  
The Colonel had to restrain himself not to come instantly with those hands roaming all over him. It had been way too long since he'd done anything like this, spent way too much time longing for his - heterosexual - XO.  
  
Legs spread wide, Phil broke the contact. "Fuck me, John." The intoxicating voice was so close and husky in Hannibal's ear. Phil had conjured up some lube and was finger fucking himself, a wicked gleam in his eye, licking his lips seductively.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Hannibal muttered, blown away by the incredible sight. He reached for the condom he'd placed on the night stand earlier but Phil only shook his head.  
  
"You're army, you're clean. I trust you," he murmured swallowing hard, suddenly caught by a wave of intense emotion. There was so much love in the older man's eyes, love that clearly wasn't for him.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." And then Phil's hands were on him again, slicking him up, making him moan, coating his hard shaft, guided him to that inviting entrance.  
  
"Oh fuck...Fa...Phil..." Hannibal had to catch his breath. Of course he knew this wasn't Face. Of course he knew this was almost a stranger who was begging to be fucked by him. And still... He slid his hands across Phil's inner thighs, way too lightly over the teacher's balls and erect cock, which made Phil gasp and mutter, "Please, oh please!" and spread his own hole open, working the tight muscle, making Hannibal see exactly what his body wanted.  
  
"So beautiful," Hannibal murmured, again stroking gentle fingers across the whole body that lay before him. A gift. A treasure he may not ever see again like this. He sighed deeply and made himself wait. Not rush things. Enjoy the moment.  
  
"John." Phil caught his glance again when Hannibal had to look him in the eye at the way the teacher spoke his name. "If...if you want, this doesn't have to be the only time we do this." Phil licked his lips, so dry because of the anticipation, the waiting making him sick with nerves and doubt. "You can come to me as often as you want but..." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, Hannibal's hands lingering on the back of his knees. "PLEASE hurry up now, I'm dying here..." He half smiled but also felt an embarrassing tear slip out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh God, Phil. You're..." Hannibal clearly didn't know what to say. So he just bent down, licked across that inviting pucker once - which made Phil gasp loudly in surprise - and then pressed the head of his cock against the inviting entry. The first ring of muscle was already loose from Phil's finger play earlier and he slipped right in. Both groaned from the intensity of it.  
  
"Oh, yes, oh fuck..." Phil took his own dick into his slick hand to distract himself from the pain he knew was coming. But Hannibal was careful, pressed in inch by tiny inch, a steady flow of appreciative words encouraging the younger man to open up. "Nggghhhh..." Phil started to thrash his head from side to side, lifting his hips up even more, licking his lips, reaching for the Colonel. Hannibal folded him almost completely in half and captured the soft mouth with his. A sigh escaped Phil when he let the demanding tongue battle his own. He enjoyed fighting back, pressing, rubbing, sucking mercilessly, fighting for dominance in the kiss.  
  
He felt himself open up more and more to the invading strength and power, felt the pain subside the more Hannibal filled him up. He pressed one hand onto the back of Hannibal's head to hold their mouths together and the other hand onto the Colonel's ass, to pull him all the way in. The pressure was immense. He tried to work his muscles and that drew a moan from Hannibal's mouth into his own. He did it again and loved the reaction.  
  
Then Phil broke the kiss and uttered one single word, "move." He held Hannibal's gaze when he pulled out, sucked in a deep breath, then he repeated, "I need you...oh fuck," his voice at breaking point.  
  
"Phil..." Hannibal also held the teacher's gaze when he drove back in, starting to see the differences between his brave soldier, who would only ever see him as a father figure, and this gentle young man, who shared his needs, his sexuality. He definitely had to get to know Phil better than this. But right now... "Fuck, need you too...so much..." And they found their rhythm, taking and giving, thrusting and opening up, searching and finding. Hands and mouths all over each other, Phil's dick deliciously trapped between their sweaty bodies. Moans and groans full of passion filled the air along with the sounds of skin on skin.  
  
"Oh shit, John, oh FUCK! OH YEAH! Yesss...!!!" Phil just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Hannibal's lovemaking was so overwhelming. His thick cock deeply buried in Phil's channel, his fingers looped tightly around Phil's cock, his mouth sucking at his neck, hard, surely leaving bruises. It was heaven.  
  
When he felt Hannibal coming, utter delicious heat spurting into him, he slightly turned his head so he could kiss the Colonel through his climax. It was the most sensuous kiss ever. There was so much feeling in it, it brought tears to his eyes again.  
  
After they disentangled their limbs, Hannibal's softening cock slipping out of Phil, they lay there in silence, panting heavily for several moments, neither of them able to speak.  
  
++  
  
<i>"He's got to be your twin. He just has to. Not even look-a-likes look alike like that..." Murdock mused after their mission was over. In fact, none of the team had forgotten about Phil Wenneck, even though the mission had been one of the trickier ones. But they had all emerged relatively unscathed, so there was that.  
  
"If you ask me, pretty boy, I gotta say, fool's right this time," BA tossed Face a beer. "That Phil guy is as pretty as you are."  
  
"Look-a-likes don't sound like the person they look like either..." Hannibal muttered under his breath, still somewhat freaked at how similar Phil had been to his LT.  
  
"Come on, Temp, let's see!"  
  
Hannibal slightly winced at that particular female voice. But he'd promised himself to say nothing about her anymore. He and Face had a row about her in the beginning, but once Hannibal saw that the kid really loved her, he did his best to accept her, to accept Face's choice. He'd rather have him as a friend and kinda 'son' than not at all.  
  
Murdock observed his slight flinch, special guy that he was. "He loves you anyway, bossman."  
  
"I know," Hannibal sighed and sipped his beer, bumping his can against the pilot's, "I'm just glad that you and BA won't bring another female into the family."  
  
"We won't," the big guy winked as he passed them with a plate full of steaks and gave Murdock a sound kiss, fully on the mouth, before he went off into the garden, yelling, "Food will be ready soon," over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay..." Face sounded really nervous once his laptop was online, "Phil Wenneck..." He typed the name into the Google search and immediately his face appeared on screen, wearing a serious expression. It was one of those job data bases.  
  
"Oh my god," Charissa gasped, standing behind him, arms slung around his shoulders while he sat on the sofa. "That's unbelievable." She clearly sounded shocked.  
  
"That's exactly what we thought when we saw him." Murdock jumped on the sofa beside Face and Hannibal leaned behind his pilot, staring at the screen, unable to speak.  
  
"Teacher in English and French...married..." Face read out loud.  
  
"...a son... he's even your age, Faceman..." Murdock was as excited as Face.  
  
Married. Fuck. Hannibal swallowed, then downed his beer in one go, taking Murdock's out of his hand and finishing that too.  
  
"There's nothing about parents or siblings..." Sosa noted.  
  
"There doesn't have to be, Lieutenant," Hannibal snapped. He still couldn't call her by her name when he was angry. All three looked at him in astonishment, wondering what the unfriendly tone was about.  
  
"Boss...don't you want me to...I mean, come on!" Face sounded sad all of a sudden, his excitement dampened by the cold voice the Colonel had just used. "I could have...he might be..." He suddenly made an odd sound, turning away from the boss, fixing his eyes on the screen, scrolling down. Charissa was stroking his neck slightly, fingers up into his hair and back down.  
  
Hannibal couldn't watch it, he wanted to slap her hands away. He also wanted to slap himself for being so rough on the kid. It wasn't his fault that the Colonel was gay and Face clearly wasn't.  
  
"Sorry, Temp. It's just..." He sighed. "I'm really sorry." Face turned and smiled at him, that heart wrenching open smile he gives when he feels safe. Hannibal gave his best and smiled back, "what else is posted there?" He tried to sound cheerful, feeling Murdock's glance on him.  
  
"Hm...nothing much...just where he worked before, college etc..." While he was reading, an email alert came up. Face looked at the sender and smiled again. It was from Phil.  
  
Hannibal couldn't help but lean closer over Murdock's shoulder so he could read, too.  
  
"Dear Mr. Peck and Mr. Smith,  
Since you and your team saved my life and Alan's, we would like to invite you to our home and introduce you to our families. Please let me know if you'd like to do that. After all, I know you still have some vacation time left, and it's beautiful down here.  
Kind regards,  
Phil Wenneck  
PS: That would be also the best way to repay you."  
  
Face looked up at Hannibal again, his eyes pleading. Of course he didn't realize in what way that effected Hannibal. The Colonel kicked himself mentally. He really had to get a grip on this. Why did it work when they had a job to do? Why was it so hard during their time off to see Face as a friend only? Why did he long for that one thing he could never have?  
  
"Awesome!" Murdock stated.  
  
"Sounds like a nice guy," Charissa said, reading again. "Don't you think that might be his way to find something out about the man who looks exactly like him as well?"  
  
Hannibal felt his heart rate increase. Even though they just found out that Phil was married, there had been something unique in the way Phil had looked at him when he thought no one would notice.  
  
"You want to meet him again?"Hannibal asked, true concern in his voice. He'd just made a plan... a plan to save himself from going insane with lust for his hetero XO. There might just be a way... And if that didn't work out, he'd still have time to practice 'be a father and not a lover'.  
  
"Oh really Boss, I'd love to see if...if I have a brother..." He smiled at all three of them, a gleam of hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"Okay then, write him back that we accept the invitation. Murdock, I'm sure the big guy hasn't any objections against a little more vacation?"  
  
"Vacation? The last one got cut pretty short, Hannibal," BA said as he came in to announce that dinner was ready.  
  
"Okay, so let's go see Mr. Wenneck." Hannibal suddenly had real trouble sounding calm. </i>  
  
+++  
  
"I'd love a twin brother," Phil whispered, Hannibal's head tugged beneath his chin. The taller man somehow all curled up around him, arms and legs holding him close, head on his chest. Phil's fingers combing through his hair lightly.  
  
Hannibal sighed, "He's been searching for some kind of family since I got to know him all those years ago."  
  
"You three are his family, so it seemed to me." Phil's fingers traced Hannibal's Ranger tattoo carefully.  
  
"We are. It's just not the same as parents or a sibling." Hannibal leaned up on his elbow, starting to kiss Phil gently. The younger man wrapped his legs around the Colonel's waist and entwined his fingers behind his neck, getting lost in the thrill of being kissed by a dangerous soldier. Their dicks were starting to get interested again.  
  
They chuckled, breaking the kiss and stared at each other.  
  
"We should get dressed..." a lick across Phil's bottom lip.  
  
"We should have a shower..." a gentle bite at Hannibal's earlobe.  
  
And then followed more devouring of each other's mouths. Both men seemed to be starved for man to man contact.  
  
The rubbing of bodies started up again, hands roaming, breathing growing harsh, cocks sliding together in delicious friction, balls drawn up and trapped. Phil held Hannibal in such a tight grip that the Ranger was wondering if Phil wasn't secretly a soldier himself or did some sort of fighting sports. He absolutely loved it...gave him the feeling he was with...  
  
"Oh fuck, Fa...Phil, that's..."  
  
"Shhh, don't ...don't speak." Phil captured Hannibal's lips and let his own tongue speak, deep in the Colonel's mouth, curling against the other man's tongue, dancing around it, sliding across it harshly, determinedly, demanding, all the time arching his body against the muscular one above him, digging his fingers into the Colonel's shoulder blade, cradling his skull tightly.  
  
They breathed through their noses, desperate for air but not willing to lose contact. Hannibal's fingers were tangled into those soft strands of hair, holding on for dear life, blocking out reality, moving, thrusting, moaning into the willing mouth. His dick pulsing against Phil's own hot flesh, pre come making the erratic motions utterly pleasurable, delicious, overwhelming.  
  
They came together, screams swallowed, Phil almost pressed through the mattress.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Hannibal muttered when he fell against the strong body beneath him, loving the sweaty palms on his lower back, their feet entwined at their ankles.  
  
"I want time to stop," Phil whispered, his voice barely audible but glanced at the alarm clock anyway, the next sentence stuck on his tongue.  
  
"I know..." Hannibal kept stroking the moist strands of hair out of his lover's forehead, wanted to drown in those incredible blue eyes. "We'll figure something out. I promise." He just had to say it. This had been too mind blowing to be a one night stand only.  
  
<i>He'd arrived one day earlier than the team. He'd invented a reason to travel ahead of them, made them believe he had gotten a tiny mission of his own before meeting them at Phil's place. He hated lying, but this had to be an exception. He needed to meet Phil on his own first.  
  
And it was so totally worth the lie. He'd known from the answer Phil had sent to Face about their visit that his wife and son would be away for three days. So he'd made the decision to surprise the teacher.  
  
He rang the door bell once. Phil opened instantly, glasses on his nose. They stared at each other for a few moments, and Hannibal felt the seconds tick by before he was able to say totally uncharacteristically, "Hi, may I come in? The others won't be here before tomorrow." His voice had sounded so strange, he couldn't suppress a frown.  
  
Phil did a double take, "Wow," escaping his lips, then he opened the door wide to let his guest in. Hannibal registered out of the corner of his eyes that he locked it after him.  
  
They both were clearly lost for words, being actually strangers to each other. But the air seemed to crackle anyway, heat up instantly and instead of shaking hands, they suddenly met in the middle of the hallway, both grabbing each other's faces and slamming their mouths together in a brutal first kiss. Hannibal shoved the younger man against the nearest wall and completely forgot himself.  
  
Phil kept muttering, "Yes, fuck yes, yes..." when his neck and collar bone was kissed and bitten. His fingers tugged impatiently at all of Hannibal's clothes at once and vice versa.  
  
Hannibal couldn't believe his luck. This fucking sexy but married man really wanted him as badly as he did.  
  
Phil pressed the heel of his hand against Hannibal's jeans clad crotch, which made the older man gasp and buck against it, rubbing his own hands across that inviting bulge in the other man's trousers.  
  
"Fuck, I really hoped you'd feel the same way," Phil groaned out, tugging at the Colonel's belt.  
  
"God, me too," he gasped between kisses.  
  
They landed on the floor together, frantic movements of pulling clothes up and apart, desperate for skin, for any kind of contact. Hands and mouths exploring hastily, sexual urges so strong and suppressed for ages, coming to the surface as soon as they had laid eyes on each other the week before. They were so wound up, that it didn't take a lot of time or pressure or friction at all, to make them come. The bare fact that they'd found each other, being finally able to touch, was enough. Semen was everywhere within the blink of an eye.  
  
Afterwards they laughed and couldn't stop. Relief washed over them. They dragged each other up, Phil leading the way to the bedroom. Their clothes got flung into the washing machine on the way so there wouldn't be any evidence of their first encounter.  
  
"You want something to eat?" Phil smiled broadly at Hannibal, suddenly remembered that he was the host.  
  
And, oh God, that smile. It made the Colonel say, "No, I just want you." And they fell to the bed and devoured each other again. Brains shut off, starved bodies talking.  
  
After their second climax by blowing each other senseless, Hannibal murmured, "what a mess," into Phil's ear.  
  
"I don't care," the younger man whispered, and then they'd fallen asleep. </i>  
  
++++  
  
<i> Part 2 </i>  
  
"You two should take a DNA test," Murdock broke the silence in the van. After hours of driving, they were all feeling drowsy, except BA, who had his eyes alert and steady on the road.  
  
"I don't know, man," Face sighed, rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up. "Maybe I won't like him?" He looked questioningly at his best friend.  
  
"Nah, he seemed okay." Murdock took his cap off and put it on again backwards, "What' d'you say, Bosco?"  
  
"Fool's right, Face, seemed okay to me too. The other was more like the fool though..." That earned him a hard punch on his biceps from Murdock. "What's freakin' me out a bit is the Boss," BA frowned while turning to the right, their destination coming closer.  
  
"You noticed that too?" Face bent forward in his seat, trying to read the street signs.  
  
"Yeah, man. Really odd behaviour." BA stroked a hand across his mohawk.  
  
"Fuck, yeah," Face stated, combing through his hair as well.  
  
"You do know the Boss is in love with you, Facey?" Murdock asked, fiddling with something that looked like a dry bunch of flowers, he'd just found stuck beneath his seat.  
  
Face sighed from the bottom of his heart. "Of course I know that, HM. But what can I do? I'm not gay." Again he messed with his hair. "I do love him, though. Same as...same as I love you two...I'd die for him...I'd die for you..."  
  
"We'd die for you," Murdock stated the obvious, stroking Face's arm affectionately.  
  
"That's why we're the best unit the General has at his disposal, Faceman. You forgettin' about that?" BA tried to catch Face's eye through the rear mirror.  
  
They were silent again for a few moments. Talking emotions wasn't a thing they did very often. But the situation was awkward. How often do you meet a man that looks exactly like you?  
  
"I bet Hannibal wanted to meet Phil before us..."  
  
"To see what he is like?"  
  
"No, to see if he could screw him..." Face said in a very odd voice. Not sure what he was feeling. His stomach started to cramp all of a sudden and he stared out of the window into nothingness.  
  
BA and Murdock exchanged a meaningful glance.  
  
"You jealous?" Murdock bent forward and tried to peer into Face's eyes.  
  
"Fuck, I don't know."  
  
"You've been screwin' Sosa for months."  
  
"Yeah... but that's... Fuck HM, that's something else!" Face felt his temper rising and tried to subdue it.  
  
"Um, actually it isn't."  
  
"Aw, fuck it." Face waved his hand to dismiss the topic.  
  
"We're here." BA stopped the engine. "Get a grip, man."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Face shook his head and sighed, looking at the house with interest.  
  
The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman came out, Phil on her heels.  
  
Face was taken aback again at the fact how similar he and Mr. Wenneck looked, but he did get a grip. He didn't understand where his anger had come from in the first place anyway.  
  
They all shook hands, Phil introducing his wife and son. His wife gasped when she actually stood face to face with the Lieutenant. "Oh my God, Mr. Peck...I can't...I can't believe it!"  
  
"Neither could we." Face gave her his most honest smile. "I thought I was looking into a mirror."  
  
"You even speak like him." She looked totally puzzled from her husband to the soldier, so did their son.  
  
"Dad says you might be my uncle?" The boy had no problem with it at all, took Face's hand and started to pull him towards the door. "You gotta tell me everything about how you kicked the bad guys' asses."  
  
Face felt his anger subside, laughing. "Oh, the ass kicking was his job." He pointed towards Murdock. "And our Boss had a few bad guys at his mercy, too."  
  
"Oh, Colonel Smith is already here," the boy said somewhat proudly. "He told me about lots of bad guys already and how you all win against them."  
  
They entered the back yard and the Boss stood, smiling broadly, greeting them all with a beer in his hand.  
  
Face instantly noticed that there was something totally different in the Boss' expression, not obvious for someone who didn't know him, but very obvious to the man who'd known him for years and years. The Boss looked somewhat relaxed...kinda...happy?  
  
"Looks like you feel at home here already," Face tried to joke as usual when he slapped the Colonel on the arm for a greeting and their eyes met for a split second.  
  
Yes, the Boss had fucked Phil.  
  
Face clearly saw it in his eyes. He knew Hannibal wanted him to see it, too. And Face didn't understand why he felt so furious. He didn't want to be. He was actually here to be friends with Phil and not get angry at him. He felt completely torn. Luckily the teacher had greeted BA and Murdock first. Told his son again how the rescue had happened.  
  
Then Phil looked his way, smiling, coming towards him.  
  
Face felt his anger lessen. It wasn't completely gone, but it was overthrown by joy, joy that maybe this could be his brother. And for the first time, out of gut instinct, they hugged. Then they looked each other in the eye for several moments. Each wondering how much the other could read from their expressions, wondering if they were alike in character as much as on the surface.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Can we...?"  
  
They laughed embarrassed when Phil's wife handed them each a beer and said, "Don't feel obliged towards us, you two. I'll take care of our guests for a while." She kissed her husband lightly on the cheek and went into the kitchen.  
  
"You mind if we go into the study for a little private talk?" Phil asked tentatively.  
  
Face shook his head, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He felt Hannibal's gaze on him. Then the Boss came over, lay his arms around a shoulder of each of them and said, his eyes intently on Face, "I'm convinced he's your brother...he's...almost like you."  
  
And Hannibal felt the desperate urge to kiss both of them. He turned abruptly, walked away and knelt before Phil's son, who had asked a question again.  
  
"He found out in merely half an hour that we are alike?" Face frowned in disbelief, looking questioningly at Phil, who only said in a strange low voice, "Let's go upstairs."  
  
++  
  
"Listen..." Face started.  
  
"No, wait." Phil closed the door and the window of the office which was overstuffed with books, a laptop and a computer. "First, it's Phil." He raised his bottle, already feeling there was that awkwardness of how to address each other.  
Face nodded and raised his. "It's Templeton. But Face is fine."  
  
They nodded at each other and took a few sips.  
  
Phil gestured towards an armchair, "You wanna sit down?"  
  
Face frowned and said, "I'd better, I guess?"  
  
Phil laughed nervously, "Maybe."  
  
"He allowed you to talk about it?" Face asked straight forward, mentally kicking himself for his bluntness. Stupid.  
  
Phil shot him a shocked glance.  
  
"About what? I thought we are here to find out if we're brothers?"  
  
"Of course we are. Fuck." Face stood again and started to pace. Phil fell down into the armchair, stunned with his guest's strange behaviour.  
  
"Look." Face scratched the back of his neck, aware that he could fuck up the situation with one wrong word. And words normally weren't his enemies. But this was almost beyond tricky. And the fact that Phil looked like him, made it even more unnerving.  
  
"I've known Hannibal for over ten years."  
  
"Hannibal?" Phil frowned.  
  
"Yeah. Hannibal." Face glared at Phil, not willing to use the Boss' first name in this conversation. "He's very special to me..."  
  
"I know that," Phil interrupted, "And you are to him."  
  
Face did a double take and was momentarily speechless. How did Phil know that? They stared at each other.  
  
"Please, can we start this conversation again?" Phil tried for politeness. But Face was clearly on overdrive for some odd reason.  
  
"No. I want to get something straight before we have a try at anything..." <i>And I know I am out of line here</i>, he added to himself, but he couldn't stop now.  
  
"I love the Colonel. And the fact that we never had anything sexual going on, doesn't mean that I don't care for him. He means the world to me. He rescued me, he saved me, he's the father I never had and the fact that he fucked you..."  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
"No, hear me out," Face stared Phil down. "I normally don't behave this way and 'don't ask, don't tell' has priority above everything. But this is different because I actually want us to find out if we're brothers." Phil opened his mouth to say something again but Face held his hand up, "Here's a warning. Don't mess with the Colonel. I won't allow that. He doesn't deserve his heart being broken..."  
  
Now, that was enough for Phil, and he was up and right in Face's personal space, same angry sparks in his eyes, but voice very low. The intensity of it made Face stop his tirade.  
  
"You know what? John already has a broken heart and that's YOUR fault," Phil hissed.  
  
Face wanted to interrupt but Phil carried on. "He's in love with you. He adores you. He fucking needs you! And for that reason only John came to me, because I fucking damn well look like you! He didn't fuck me for me, he doesn't even know me. He fucked me because he wants to...fuck..." Phil stroked both hands through his hair, "He wants to make love to you, has wanted to for years. He holds back, restrains himself, he stays with you because he loves you so much... And me?"  
  
Phil kicked the waste basket across the room, pieces of paper scattering around everywhere, "I just happened to be right there, fucking being rescued by his team, and the moment I laid eyes on him I fell in love with him. I'm normally straight too, as you might have noticed..." Phil stopped, energy seemingly flagging, falling in the chair and covering his eyes, praying no one had heard his outburst.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The seconds ticked by in silence. Face looked out of the window, saw the team and Phil's family getting ready for the Barbecue. Murdock and Hannibal played soccer with Phil's son, BA talking to his wife.  
  
Face shook his head, his thoughts whirling. Why did he tell a total stranger all those things for crying out loud?  
  
"Maybe we should try and start to get to know each other first before throwing accusations at each other?" Phil spoke very low again. "I'm an orphan too, you know."  
  
Face sighed.  
  
"And I'd love to learn how you are able to read people's minds," Phil added, trying for a joke. It had totally freaked him out how Face knew about him and John by just merely looking at the Colonel.  
  
Face looked puzzled at him, then sighed again, "Not people's...just his..." What the hell did that tell him about his relationship with Hannibal? That they've been a unit and relied on each other for an eternity? That sometimes there was no way to speak, just communicate with their eyes, read each other's minds? All due to the job of course...  
  
"I won't hurt your Boss, you know," Phil murmured. "Not intentionally."  
  
Face suddenly felt sorry for the other guy. The fact that he'd fallen in love with the Boss, despite his wife and kid... What a mess.  
  
He reached out his hand and offered, "Peace?"  
  
Phil took it and let himself be pulled out of the chair. "Peace. Brother?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we're brothers. You are as thick headed as I am," Face grinned finally and Phil responded with his own boyish, wicked grin.  
  
++  
  
"That took some time," Murdock greeted them when they arrived in the back yard. "Me an' Junior won loads of games against the Boss while you were gone!" He and Phil's son bumped fists.  
  
"Yeah, we had a few things to discuss." Phil bumped fists with his little one as well.  
  
"You going for the test?" Hannibal asked, feeling totally overwhelmed by the - probable - twins. He had to put his sweater across his lap.  
  
Phil and Face shook their heads simultaneously, "Not now, we agreed already on being brothers."  
  
"How so?" Phil's wife asked, putting steaks on everyone's plates.  
  
"Well, we just discovered that we're..."  
  
"...equally thick headed," Face finished, and they then both started to dig into their food.  
  
Hannibal and Murdock exchanged a short glance and suddenly the Boss chuckled. "You didn't just start your brotherly relationship by yelling at each other, did you?" It was a joy for Hannibal to watch how Face tried to hide his expression by stuffing more potato salad into his mouth. Phil almost choked on his steak. There was no way Hannibal and the guys could have heard them out here.  
  
"Why do you think they yelled at each other, Mr. Smith?" Phil's wife asked curiously.  
  
"It's Hannibal, Ma'am." He held his bottle up to her, "As we seem to be family now."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." She smiled at him and gave him a toast with her glass. "Stephanie."  
  
"Stephanie," Hannibal repeated.  
  
"I think they yelled at each other because they sometimes just like to yell," Murdock winked, then added, "And if Phil is as convinced about his own opinions as Facey is, then I can definitely see that."  
  
Hannibal nodded and tried to look Face in the eye across the table. Face held his gaze, showing him that everything was okay, that he knew what happened and that he was dealing with it. They definitely had to talk later, though.  
  
"So we agree about the fact that Facey officially has a brother now?" Murdock raised his beer.  
  
"I think there is no doubt about it." Hannibal did the same, looking from Face to Phil and back, wondering how life would continue from now on. His stomach flip-flopped in strange summersaults even though he knew it was wrong... he couldn't just ignore Stephanie and Phil Junior.  
  
The men in question turned towards each other stood, clicking their cans of beer together, "Brothers." They hugged for the first time, holding on to each other more tightly then they actually intended to.  
  
++++  
  
<i> Part 3 </i>  
  
"He loves you, you know." Phil stroked his index finger across Hannibal's forehead as the older man lay on the ground, head on Phil's thigh, the teacher leaning back against a thick tree trunk. They were hiding out in the woods. It was near 2 am and both had sneaked out of their bedrooms, hoping no one would notice.  
  
"I know, but he wants me as a father. He has a girlfriend, you know." Hannibal sighed but then smiled up at the younger man, adoring his features in the moonlight, reaching out a hand to caress Phil's stubble. "You did yell at each other, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Phil traced Hannibal's lips. "I don't know how he knew that we'd slept together, must have read your mind or something. Anyway, he started yelling at me that I shouldn't break your heart..."  
  
"What?" Hannibal looked utterly surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I told him that he already did that though..."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Well, it's the truth isn't it?"  
  
Hannibal was up off the ground, pacing, searching for a cigar in his pocket and lighting it, inhaling deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry, John," Phil got to his feet. "This is going to be too fucking complicated..." He sighed and started to walk away, his heart sinking.  
  
Why the fuck did he start this at all? He should have known Face would be very territorial, even though the Colonel wasn't his lover.  
  
"Phil, please don't go." Hannibal grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "I just found you..." He took Phil's face into his hands and kissed him as gently as he could. "I'll talk to him." Another kiss, a tender brushing of lips against lips. Phil had already grabbed the Colonel's biceps, pulling him closer. He couldn't resist the power of that man. He didn't want to. And he also didn't want to think days ahead, when he would be gone again...  
  
"What about Stephanie? Will she suspect something?"  
  
"No. I guess she thinks we are out somewhere, hunting." Phil pulled the taller man's head down and started to devour his mouth in earnest, rubbing their hard-on's together and marvelling in the extraordinary feeling.  
  
++  
  
"Hey kid." In the morning Hannibal found Face at the shore of the lake that bordered Phil's property.  
  
Face didn't turn, tossed a stone as far as he could into the water. "Hey Boss."  
  
"You hiding?"  
  
"Me? No, why should I?" Face looked at the Colonel through his lashes, studying the ragged profile.  
  
"You look happy, Boss," Face stated, trying to hold the emotion out of his voice.  
  
Hannibal turned abruptly, chuckling, "I should have known that you of all people would see that."  
  
"You're the most important person in my life, of course I would see a change like that." Face tried to smile, but somehow he failed and looked away again. "I'm gonna lose you, aren't I?" Face knew he sounded childish and totally clueless, but the fact that Hannibal and Phil slept together somehow had turned his world upside down. Even though he knew once they were out of there, everything would be back to normal...  
  
"I thought Sosa was the most important person in your life, Face," Hannibal exhaled a cloud of smoke into the morning air.  
  
"She is..." Face paused, "after...after you." He studied his bare feet in the sand intently.  
  
"Oh fuck, kid. You make my head spin." Hannibal took some gravel from the ground and tossed one after the other, further away than Face had. "When did that happen?"  
  
"Well, fuck, Boss! You know what you are to me. You are my...my..."  
  
"Father figure?"  
  
"Fuck, yeah! Damn it."  
  
"So why can't I sleep with Phil then?"  
  
"Because he looks like me!"  
  
"I don't see the problem for you in that."  
  
"It's fucking weird."  
  
"But you've known for years that I love you like that. That I live with you anyway, work with you every fucking day, knowing I can't have it, rather having you as a friend or a...a son, than not at all. And Phil...he's... God, he's a gift from heaven..." Hannibal fell silent, feeling totally awkward. So much emotional talk in a few days wasn't his thing either.  
  
"We're fucked, Boss."  
  
Hannibal only sighed, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Because... you know what I see comin'? When we're out of here, when we're going on missions again, you'd want me to be him..." Face shook his head, throwing the last of his stones even further than Hannibal had and turned, walking away. "Oh fucking screw this shit." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Hannibal kept staring across the water.  
  
++  
  
On the third day of their visit, Alan's family came over, and they had a big party with lots of dancing and laughter. Alan and Phil told the A-Team why they'd been in Vegas in the first place and how weird their first trip had been. They came to the decision to never set foot into Vegas again.  
  
Alan kept darting glances at Face, shaking his head, looking again until Murdock bumped him and said, "Ever heard of identical twins?" that earned him another outburst of laughter.  
  
The next day Face and Phil finally found some time to get to know each other a bit without shouting. While Phil Junior begged Hannibal, Murdock and BA to have yet another soccer match, the twins were dismissed by him. "Dad, you and Face can talk, but I want to know everything about my uncle from you when they're gone again. So I can write him emails and ask more questions. Because I want to become a soldier, too!" Phil had saluted him and answered, "Yes, Sir." And so had Face.  
  
At first they sat there in silence for a while, until Face just had to ask, "Were you adopted?"  
  
Phil nodded, taking a deep breath, "When I was four. I've had the best parents I could imagine. They're dead now, though." He swept the back of his hand across his eyes. "They were both teachers, so..."  
  
"You've become a teacher too," Face mused. "You like it?"  
  
Phil chuckled a bit, "Sometimes, sometimes not so much." For a moment he watched Face's team and his boy fighting for the ball, his heart always hammering in his throat at the sight of John, the grey wolf.  
  
"I've never had parents," Face admitted lowly, "Just...orphanages...the church..."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Face sipped thoughtfully on his third mug of coffee. "That's why I'm so fond of him," he gestured towards Hannibal. "We met when I was about to get thrown out of the army after only three years. Dishonourably discharged..." another sip, "I was twenty."  
  
"Oh." Phil took a closer look at his brother, taking in the muscular body, the Ranger tattoo which was now visible because of his sleeveless shirt, the tanned skin. It occurred to him for the very first time consciously, that they must have a hell of a dangerous job. "What did he do?"  
  
"He was already legendary in making good soldiers out of the...the lost cases..." Face cleared his throat, "so as a last chance, I got orders to be under his command for six months. If I wouldn't change..." Face smiled at the fact that Hannibal and Phil Junior had just tricked BA and scored again. 3:1 for them against the pilot and the big guy.  
  
"Anyway, it somehow instantly clicked between us. I had no trouble in following his orders at all because he let me have an input. I didn't feel the need to challenge him. His training sessions always felt like missions from the start, and for the first time in my life I had fun at doing something, and doing something right...We could...that mind reading thing, it almost happened from the start. We never had to speak much. He always seemed to know what I was thinking, and the other way round."  
  
Again Phil had his eyes on Face as he was speaking. He started to understand how deep his bond with John was. But he wasn't angry anymore.  
  
"At one point..." Face remembered, "I...I noticed that he felt something else for me than friendship. I was shocked at first, because I knew I never could turn gay. I love women way too much. But we had a talk back then and agreed on continuing our relationship as before. CO and XO, kinda like father and son, best friends...Fuck, I didn't know it'd be so hard on him. Shit."  
  
"You really do love him," Phil sighed. "We need a plan, Templeton. This is going to be much more complicated for him now than it was before. I...I'm sorry for stumbling into your lives..." Phil stood and got them both cold beers from the fridge.  
  
"Fuck. I have no idea what to do. I can't...I can't lose him," he admitted under his breath.  
  
"Tell me about the other two. You seem to like them very much too." Phil had to change the subject and Face was grateful for it.  
  
"Oh those two are just as crazy as we are. Especially Murdock, our pilot. He's the brother I never had...before." He squinted against the sun. The soccer game was finished and all four of them lay in the grass now observing clouds, so it seemed from afar.  
  
"We met them a few years ago. And as determined as Hannibal was to have me on his team, he was just as determined about them."  
  
There was silence between them again for a while until Phil looked at his watch, "Steph will be back soon...I don't...I mean my life is here, though. You won't..." he swallowed hard, "You won't lose him because of me."  
  
"I think...I think time will tell," Face said dryly.  
  
"You... you want us to stay in contact anyway?" Phil sounded sad, rolling the empty can between his hands.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Face looked at him surprised, "I just found a real brother, a twin at that and you think I don't want to stay in contact?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Besides, your son has emphatically stated that he wants emails from me," Face laughed lowly.  
  
That's when everybody chose to join them on the veranda. Phil Junior jumping onto Face's lap, "We won Uncle Face! BA is just such a lousy keeper." Murdock snickered at that and got a gentle hit on the head from the big guy.  
  
"So did the brothers decide when our next meeting will be?" Hannibal asked cheerfully, innocently, lifting the boy up and swirling him around in the air, which made him flail his arms and laugh loudly, yelling "I want to be a pilot like Murdock!"  
  
Stephanie came back from work in this moment, loving the sound of happy people in her home. "Hey Philly, looks like you've found not only one uncle but four?" she greeted her son, ruffling his air. "Oh mum they are so cool! I won with the Colonel against the Captain and the Corporal..." He clearly loved to use all those ranks and it made the soldiers laugh with joy.  
  
Face and Phil exchanged glances. They just couldn't mess this up.  
  
++  
  
Their departure was awkward. While Face and Phil were allowed to hug, Hannibal certainly couldn't hug Phil in front of his wife. They weren't supposed to know each other that well. So they shook hands, exchanged polite smiles.  
  
They'd had their proper good bye the night before. Long, slow, gentle love making, mapping each body part of the other with their tongues and lips, savouring each smile, each sigh so they wouldn't forget. A few bitter sweet hours.  
  
<i>"We'll stay in contact," Hannibal had murmured into Phil's ear.  
  
"Promise?" Phil sounded doubtful.  
  
"Promise." The Colonel stared into the blue orbs, making the man beneath him believe what he said. "I think I can't be without this anymore, babe." And he fastened his lips against Phil's neck, leaving a mark he'd have trouble to explain to his wife. But Phil enjoyed it anyway.  
  
"You'll hear from me or well, I'll just stand on your porch..."  
  
"Oh fuck, John, I don't know how I'll survive without you," Phil sighed, stroking his hands up the Colonel's back and into his hair, then down again until he lingered on the firm, nude ass cheeks. "I mean, I do love my wife, but this..." He wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, "I think I'm already addicted to your power, Colonel." He buried his nose into Hannibal's neck and held on for dear life, arms encircling the hard body above him, their erections growing again from the body heat and pressure.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Hannibal had trouble speaking, and just pressed the pliant body fiercely against him.  
  
He needed a plan. </i>  
  
++  
  
For Face everything was going well once they were back to their day to day routine. The missions weren't too complicated for a change. No one was injured or captured. The Boss and him were back to their old selves (or so it seemed to him). Half of his free time he spent in bed with Charissa, the other half he hung around with the team, just being lazy. Two times a week all four of them composed big reports to little Phil, some things invented and some true. He always answered very enthusiastically and begged for more information.  
  
Hannibal didn't feel well at all.  
  
He ached.  
  
While he was very calm and his usual laid back self on the outside, making plans, fighting the enemies along with his team, enjoying the job, his private self yearned for the intimate contact he had with Phil. They'd only had three nights but it was enough to make his body react to Face in the same way. He'd learned to suppress all that over the years, but since Phil his body throbbed like an open wound for his young XO.  
  
Face, luckily, was oblivious to it.  
  
And so the Colonel used every moment of spare time he had to fly down to visit the teacher. Or Phil invented excuses about conferences that he had to attend to come up. Or they met in the middle. Usually once a month. If possible more often.  
  
They were desperate, needy, almost never made it to the beds of the hotel rooms, fell over each other as soon as the doors were locked behind them. Their bodies were demanding, mouths, lips, hands hastily exploring the too sensitive flesh, too rough, too fast. The heat almost scorching them.  
  
Once they ended up right on the carpet in the entry hall of Phil's house, when no one was there, sucking each other's cock's frantically, pants barely down.  
  
One other time, Hannibal fucked Phil up against a tree, when they met in the middle of nowhere.  
  
It was like their bodies were on fire the whole time, craving, longing, almost sick from withdrawal.  
  
Around Halloween, Hannibal's rational thinking brain paid them a visit and he whispered into Phil's ear, "We can't go on like this. The boys are starting to ask questions. They're suspicious that something's going on..."  
  
"I know. Temp emailed me, asked me if I knew something," he sighed.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"He's smart, John."  
  
"Of course he is." Hannibal laughed a little about the odd statement. "But he's still with her."  
  
"I figured that much, otherwise you wouldn't..."  
  
"Don't!" Hannibal kissed Phil fiercely to silence him, then he said, stroking through Phil's curls in affection, "We've made an even bigger mess now, Phil. Before..." He closed his eyes, shocked at how clear this thought suddenly came to him. "Before I only was in love with him...now..." He saw the odd look in Phil's eyes, "I think now I'm in love with you, too..." When Phil tried to say something he cut him off, "...I got to know you. It has nothing to do with the fact that you look like him. Not anymore. I know that you two are very different people. And that's, that's the point. Fuck." He let his head fall onto Phil's chest and breathed harshly, clueless.  
  
Phil inhaled several times, feeling the need to get up and pace, but Hannibal's heavy weight kept him pinned to the bed. After several moments he choked out, "...in love with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They looked each other in the eyes, then the gap between them closed and they kissed so gently, in a way they hadn't since they first met.  
  
An eternity later Phil murmured, "Murdock says you always have a plan for everything."  
  
Hannibal rolled onto his back, covered his eyes with his arm, groaning, "Probably not for my own private life."  
  
Phil turned and leaned over, started to shower Hannibal's smooth stomach with tiny kisses. "I feel honoured, Colonel." His hand stroked Hannibal's thigh firmly, and the colonel's dick twitched with interest. Phil licked across the drawn up balls, took each in his mouth in turn and the soldier moaned, completely lost to the feeling.  
  
Phil just didn't want to think. Having sex was so much easier for the moment.  
  
+++  
  
"Where have you been, Boss?" Face greeted the Colonel one evening in November when they had one of their team nights in his apartment.  
  
"You think we're dumb or something, Bossman?" Murdock added accusingly.  
  
"What?" Hannibal looked at the two of them with utter disbelief.  
  
"You've been away a lot lately, thinking we won't notice." BA, for once, was on the same page with the other two, a deep frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"So what's up, Boss?" Face captured the Colonel's glance with his, willing him to not look away. "You kept telling me not to lie to you, but what you're doing lately isn't any better."  
  
Hannibal fell heavily onto the sofa, grateful that Sosa wasn't with them for a change. He studied his three boys silently, wondering how to answer. He'd suspected that they'd notice, but his starving body had betrayed his sharp mind and he had dismissed the fact.  
  
"Are we not trustworthy enough for you anymore?" Face sat down opposite him, stretching his long legs in front of him, ripped jeans revealing a bit of skin on his thigh. Taut muscles on his torso played beneath the worn out, skin tight, long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Hair still wet from his shower.  
  
All Hannibal could think about was how to cover that delicious body with his, how the strong muscles would feel beneath his hands, if Face's cock would feel different than Phil's in his mouth. How it would feel...would feel inside of him...  
  
Fuck.  
  
The Boss had to look away. Face was straight.  
  
A sad smile appeared on Hannibal's face. How best to torture one self, Hannibal thought bitterly.  
  
He wordlessly stood and left the room.  
  
The three men under his command looked puzzled at each other, Face shaking his head frustrated.  
  
After a while, Murdock tapped hesitantly on the door of the bedroom the Boss had disappeared into. "Bossman, are you alright? You can tell us, you know. That's what friends are for...you know what that is, a friend, Bossman?" Murdock had to rethink his words. "I mean, not just a colleague or a soldier under your command, but a man you can talk to, you know?"  
  
Face unconsciously held his breath. He loved Murdock for this. He, himself, was totally out of his depth with the Colonel's reaction to his question. He covered his face with his hands and breathed in and out slowly. He thought he knew the Boss better than any other person. Apparently he didn't.  
  
Without an answer, Hannibal came out again and Murdock jumped away from the door. The Colonel walked over to the cupboard, took out a glass and poured himself a whiskey, downed it in one go.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, HM." He sat down on the couch again, sounding worn out and totally exhausted. "I just don't want to talk about it." He switched the TV on. "And as you should know from work, I consider all three of you very trustworthy."  
  
Face exchanged a glance with his two team mates, shrugging his shoulders. Murdock sighed and BA stroked over his mohawk thoughtfully. He got them three glasses of whiskey, too. Beer seemed to be too light for this evening.  
  
Face let himself fall onto the floor, sitting right beside Hannibal's legs, his favourite position while watching TV.  
  
One hour into the movie when he'd leaned his head against the seat slightly, Face felt fingers very lightly stroking through his hair. He held his breath. But as soon as he felt them they were gone just as fast and he heard Hannibal sigh behind him.  
  
This time it was Face who had to get out of the room. He took another glass of whiskey and stayed out on the balcony. Thoughts whirling.  
  
After maybe ten minutes the Boss joined him. "Sorry, kid," he only said.  
  
"No, Boss, it's okay," he answered, staring out in the night.  
  
Hannibal stood beside him, appropriate space between them.  
  
"Charissa left," Face said out of the blue.  
  
"Oh." Hannibal didn't know what else to say.  
  
"She just disappeared. Haven't seen her for three weeks..." He gulped the rest of his whiskey down. "She's at work though..."  
  
"I'm sorry, kid." Hannibal sounded full of concern.  
  
"So, since we're free next weekend, I've invited Phil over, as he's in the city anyway." Face jumped when the Boss suddenly choked on his whiskey resulting in a coughing fit. He clapped Hannibal on the back several times until he was able to breathe again. Face grinned inwardly, so he was right with his suspicions. The two of them met secretly.  
  
Hannibal turned and wanted to walk away again, but Face held him by the arm, "Listen to me, Boss, please?" He didn't let go. "I have no problem with you two making out, you know. If it makes you feel better..." His voice was at the lowest point, so hard to talk about things like this. "You know you can be open with us about something like that. The only people we should be careful about are Phil's family, don't you think?"  
  
"I'm...Temp, he's..." Hannibal wrenched his arm from Face but didn't leave. He scrubbed both hands across his face several times, as though to make himself wake up.  
  
When he looked at Face again, he lifted his hand towards his XO but then let it fall down, shaking his head and turned away, eyes wandering across the city below them. "I think I've fallen in love with your brother...too," he admitted hesitantly.  
  
++++  
  
<i> Part 4 </i>  
  
<b>BIG FAT WARNING! I gotta admit, NOW the guys let me write things I didn't want to write in the first place, but they just wouldn't let me leave this out. All three of them were tempting me so much, so the story got out of hand and became about a threesome and Lovemaking between brothers. So if you don't like that kind of stuff please turn around. (I gotta admit I didn't want to give that warning since it totally spoils the plot but I know I have to.)  </b>  
  
Face thought he could cope with that. It actually wasn't any different than himself being with Sosa or in any other relationship he'd had with women before. The Boss always accepted it. There was nothing that could get in the way of their friendship, or their trust in their line of work.  
  
Except, the Boss had never been in a relationship with anyone. Face knew he'd have one night stands now and then, visited a certain bar from time to time. But that didn't bother him at all. It was normal, wasn't it?  
  
This thing with Phil freaked him out. He liked the guy a lot. During all those months they were emailing or chatting, they'd had immense fun. And after the DNA tests, they'd finally made, Face was really happy that he'd actually found his twin brother.  
  
Murdock waved Face's test results in front of the webcam as though he'd found his own brother when Phil held up his certificate in front of his own camera. Huge identical grins greeted each other, while all the family members on both sides beamed with joy.  
  
Phil Junior shouted, "Yipppieeee! I can now tell everybody in school that my uncle looks exactly like my dad. That's so cool! Face, I mean Uncle Templeton, you gotta visit us for Christmas break and get me from school together with dad, how's that? Please?"  
  
Face chuckled at the child's enthusiasm, "Thanks for the invitation. I'll see what the General thinks about a Christmas break for us."  
  
Hannibal had only smiled and added, "I think I can convince him about a little vacation over the holidays. We have earned it. Don't you think guys?"  
  
+++  
  
The last weekend in November was rainy and cold. Face was the only one who met Phil at the airport. The others had decided to give him some alone time with his brother. The two hugged fiercely as soon as they met.  
  
"I still can't believe it," they stated at the same time, warmly smiling at each other. Face was well aware of how people were staring at them, whispering. The two of them made fun of it and stared back, showing off just how much they looked alike. There was even a group of young teenage girls who looked like they might faint after Phil and Face smiled at them.  
  
On their way through the morning traffic and after chatting about this and that, Face decided to address the topic, which was the reason he wanted to meet his brother alone in the first place.  
  
"Phil I..." He threw the teacher a quick sideways glance, trying to find the right words. "I have nothing against this thing that's going on between you and Hannibal..." His voice sounded very odd in his own ears. He could feel Phil's gaze on him, almost knew that the other man was frowning - as he himself would be.  
  
"What thing?" Phil tried to sound innocent and Face chuckled.  
  
"Oh come on, you think I'm stupid or something? I'm your brother, remember?" The red light allowed him to look at Phil again and the puzzled expression made Face smile. "I know you two are meeting in secret, thought we wouldn't notice..."  
  
"Temp it's..." Phil combed through his curls.  
  
"He's in love with you," Face stated. Phil's head snapped sideways to look at his twin.  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"He loves you." Face suddenly hated the fact that he'd started this conversation in the car... it was getting way too difficult while driving. The emotions hit him more than he wanted them to. What was wrong with him?  
  
"But...but I thought it was you he wanted," Phil choked out, not believing what he'd just heard.  
  
"Well, since I'm straight, he can't have me that way." Face cleared his throat, feeling absolutely awkward but continuing anyway. "So, and I'm surely not supposed to tell you this, I...I think he might have come to the decision to have me as his friend...son...whatever, and you as his...his lover." Face had to clear his vision, was it raining all of a sudden? The familiar roads near his apartment house looked so blurry.  
  
"That's... No, Temp. I don't believe that," Phil said under his breath.  
  
"He told me so," Face sighed and stopped the car. They'd arrived at his home.  
  
"One last thing, since they're all probably there already," Face laid his hand lightly on Phil's arm while they were riding in the elevator. "You're safe with us. BA and Murdock are a couple as well, so..."  
  
Phil just stared at his brother in disbelief, words failing him.  
  
+++  
  
A few hours later  
  
It hurt.  
  
It hurt so much to see Hannibal and Phil together like that, it made Face's head spin and his gut ache as though he'd been under enemy fire.  
  
He hadn't intended to walk in on them. It just happened. And then he couldn't look away, was rooted to the spot, couldn't drag his eyes away, kept staring and breathing shallowly, or not at all.  
  
Phil lay back on the bed, Hannibal above him, supported on his elbows. The younger man had his arms entwined behind the Colonel's neck. Their feet were tangled at the ankles, groins pressed tightly together, and they were kissing. It seemed to Face to go on forever. First slow and gentle for several moments, but with time the power increased and he could almost feel their passion grow. Low moans from the two lovers drifted towards Face and he swallowed hard.  
  
Even though they were still clothed, the sight was incredible, one of strength and love at the same time. Face had never seen the Boss like this and it took his breath away. Hannibal was making Phil arch upwards into his touch. The younger man started to stroke his foot up and down Hannibal's thigh, which made the older man increase the pressure on his groin, which again, made Phil start to wriggle his hips and sigh deeply.  
  
Hannibal broke the kiss and his lips, ever so slowly, wandered down Phil's throat. He arched his head back into the pillow.  
  
Face caught himself, bending his head backwards slightly as well.  
  
A sharp pang of lust suddenly slammed into his groin, and with utter clarity a thought hit him. He wanted to feel those lips on his skin, wanted to feel those big hands caress his body like they just did with Phil's.  
  
Hannibal removed Phil's clothes, slowly, piece by piece, pausing now and then to whisper, "So beautiful." And Face ached at those words, knowing they had been meant for him in the first place. But obviously that had changed. He bit his lip until he drew blood without even noticing. Then Phil took his turn removing Hannibal's clothes, licking his lips while doing so, looping his fingers around Hannibal's proud shaft as soon as he'd taken the Boss' jeans and boxers off.  
  
Face groaned.  
  
And their heads snapped around simultaneously.  
  
Blue and grey eyes full of lust stared at him, both men frozen in their position, like a statue of two sex Gods during intercourse.  
  
Face wanted the earth to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He realized that his dick was throbbing painfully and that they must see the obvious bulge in his tight jeans. This was so wrong on so many levels, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.  
  
He's straight, goddamnfuckingstraight! And that was his brother on the bed, with his CO. GOD DAMN!  
  
But he was rooted to the spot anyway, thinking his life was over now out of sheer humiliation.  
  
Phil and Hannibal looked at each other. The teacher took his hands off of Hannibal's dick. It didn't even go limp, it merely twitched. Phil wasn't freaked either. His cock was equally interested.  
  
Face finally got his mind to work for a split second and quickly turned around, putting his hand on the door handle just as he heard both say, "Stay."  
  
He wasn't sure if what he'd just heard was real. Because it couldn't be. So he started to press the door handle down. But then there was fast movement behind him. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and someone locked the door.  
  
He fell back against it. Hannibal stood in front of him, breathing harshly. Face's rational mind was so far gone, that he only thought 'gorgeous' as though he'd never seen the Boss naked before. Of course he had. But not in that state of lust.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
Phil withdrew back towards the bed, his own heart pounding like mad, anxious that he might lose the man he loved so badly.  
  
Hannibal's mind was whirling with rejection, questions and statements and pictures, he just didn't know what to think. He closed his eyes briefly and then did what his gut instinct was telling him, shutting his brain off.  
  
He took Face by the hand and led him towards the bed, stunned that his Lieutenant didn't protest. They sat down awkwardly on the edge, while Phil sat in the middle, waiting to see what would happen, staring at them.  
  
The Boss couldn't speak. He lifted a hand hesitantly, as he had wanted to do so many times before, and stroked his thumb across Face's stubbly cheek. As the younger man didn't flinch but closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against Hannibal's palm very briefly, the Boss couldn't resist. He exchanged a glance with Phil, who nodded slightly, and then gave Face the briefest of touches on the lips. A kiss, that wasn't even a real kiss at all.  
  
Face opened his eyes and took Hannibal's hand away, holding it in his own and looking at Phil and Hannibal in turn. He blushed furiously when he stammered, "I...I don't know what came over me guys, I'm so sorry." Again he wanted to bolt out of the room, but Hannibal pulled him down onto the bed.  
  
"Temp, Phil and I talked about this..." Hannibal sounded so not like himself, it made Face freeze instantly.  
  
"You...you have? About...about what exactly?"  
  
"About you, accidentally seeing us and...and..." Phil stroked his curls out of his forehead in a habitual gesture.  
  
"I was still hoping you'd..." Hannibal trailed off.  
  
Face looked clueless from one to the other. It wasn't even odd anymore that they were both naked. He just felt the warmth and safety that was radiating from their bodies. Despite the awkwardness, he'd never felt more secure in his entire life.  
  
Hannibal took his Lieutenant's and Phil's hands and then started to speak. "I've wanted you for years, Temp, you know that." He kissed Face's knuckles gently. "But I was fine with what you could give me. I was used to it and it was okay. I value our friendship above anything, enjoy our work together." He turned to Phil. "When we accidentally met your brother, I admit I only made out with him because I thought he was a... replacement for you..." He now kissed Phil's fingertips. "But he isn't. I've grown to love him deeply during the last months just as I love you." Sweat was pooling on Hannibal's forehead now, rolling down his nose. He took a deep breath. "Please, and I see that you are not unaffected by us, please, Temp, would you stay, would you let us show you how wonderful love making is?"  
  
Face's breath came in short gasps now. His brain still insisted he was straight, but his body had a completely different opinion. It was intrigued by the offer, his dick straining against the material of his briefs. His glance darted between Phil and Hannibal, his mind trying to comprehend what the Boss had just said, lingering mainly on the word "us".  
  
"Before I met you two, I thought I was a normal heterosexual man." Phil spoke so low, Face had to strain his ears to hear him. "But you two emanate so much power, so much strength, but also so much capability of love that I just can't resist. And yes, I mean you too Temp, as odd as it may sound. I am sorry." Phil had to look down after that statement.  
  
Face swallowed and rubbed at a wet spot on his cheek.  
  
Hannibal lifted his chin up and peered intently into his eyes. "We're family Temp...let us...let us love you, Templeton." Hannibal couldn't wait for the answer anymore. He took Face's face into his hands and started to kiss him in earnest. Tongue stroking across those kissable lips, working them open slowly. When hands came up to his own face, he felt a mountain of relief wash over him. And even more when he was kissed back, a hesitant tongue playing against his. After a few strokes, the kiss was broken by Face. He smiled his most honest smile and whispered, "Okay, Boss, I'll...I'll let you." Then he turned to Phil and licked his lips. Both whispered, "Brother," before their lips met, and Hannibal thought he might just die at the sight, it was so hot, and gave a low moan.  
  
There was something in the twins' kiss that couldn't be described. Like they'd finally found their real home, like the new found love was pouring from one into the other. Hannibal watched fascinated how their kiss became deeper and more passionate, how their hands started to slide across each other's bodies.  
  
His fingers itched to free Face's trapped erection, still not believing that the kid got one after all those years of demanding that he was straight. He opened the button of Face's jeans with shaking hands, anticipating what was waiting for him beneath, slowly lowering down the zipper, hissing when his hand finally...finally touched Face's hard on, massaging it through the thin material of those sexy white briefs he always wanted to rip off of his Lieutenant.  
  
Face groaned into the kiss he still shared with Phil.  
  
"Let me take those pants off, kid, please," Hannibal whispered, and together with Phil they laid Face down on the mattress between them. Phil admired the broad torso of his brother, smoothing his hands across the hairy chest, accidentally brushing across Face's nipples, which made him arch upwards and gasp, breaking their kiss and looking at Phil in stunned surprise.  
  
Hannibal chuckled. Looked like Face really had a lot to learn and he loved the idea. He pulled the pants and underwear off, loving the fact that Face's hand was hesitantly pulling at his hair. He looked up and Face was staring at him, his lips swollen from the intense kiss with his brother. He only licked his lips, no words came out. Hannibal slid up the muscular body, his hands rubbing appreciatively at each muscle he helped put there. "You're so beautiful, Temp," he whispered, the exact same words he'd said to Phil just a few minutes before.  
  
"You're gorgeous," the brothers said in unison and Hannibal actually blushed and finally kissed them in turn. It was overwhelming, intoxicating. While Phil surrendered to his kiss completely, Face showed Hannibal right from the start that he wouldn't do that so fast, if at all. He liked to battle for dominance, just as in a fight, and Hannibal absolutely melted into their first powerful kiss. It was like once Face got over his initial shock, he put all his energy into devouring Hannibal's mouth, sucking the Boss' tongue deep into his own, pushing and stroking hard, hands gripping the older man's hair tightly.  
  
Hannibal couldn't take it any longer and started to rub his erection against Face's thigh. Phil was whispering, "Oh my God," at the incredible sight and did the same, while kissing Face's shoulder, then down towards his tattoo. Then he licked a broad stripe across Hannibal's Ranger ink, too. He was clearly already addicted to their power. His and Hannibal's hands looped around Face's cock and he groaned loud and long, as though he was a starving animal.  
  
Their rhythm was fantastic. As though they had known all along how he'd like it. He thrashed his head from side to side while they were kissing each other but massaging him as well. Somehow they'd lubed him up or maybe it was his pre come that made it all slippery, Face didn't care. There were thumbs on the slit of his cock head, one callused, one smooth, teasing, stroking, dipping in lightly. Face pushed upwards, wanting more and got more. They were absolutely spoiling his whole body, licking and kissing every inch of it. And then he just completely lost it when he felt them push and rub their bodies against him, rhythms becoming faster, more frantic, his balls were rolled around expertly too. And then...  
  
...then his dick was surrounded by extraordinary, delicious, moist heat and he came. It simply was too much. The sucking was perfect and he kept murmuring, "fuck oh...oh fuck Johnohfuckohfuckohgoddamnbosss..." He didn't even know if it was Hannibal but somewhere inside him he was convinced that it was. Phil's mouth was on his when his brother's hot fluid covered his hip. And then the Boss buried his head into the crook of his neck holding him and Phil close with his strong arms, shuddered and bucked against him several times and sighed absolutely blissfully, "Oh hell, Templeton, oh fuck, yeahhhhh, fi...finall...ly.."  
  
++  
  
"They did it," Murdock stated when Face entered the kitchen to do breakfast duty with him. After only one look the pilot instantly knew what had happened.  
  
"Who did what?" Face tried to go for being innocent but knew he couldn't hide anything from his friend. So he busied himself with making coffee.  
  
"Oh come on Facey, you look happy, you've never looked that happy before even though you want to hide it from me. Why do you want to hide it?" He waved a wooden spoon in front of Face's nose, trying to make him grin. "You have a right to be happy, you know." The pilot took a huge package of eggs out of the fridge, balancing them over to the stove.  
  
"Why..." Face had to stop and clear his throat, "Why do you assume it was them? Phil's my brother..."  
  
Murdock burst out in a fit of laughter, seeing that the corners of Face's mouth already started to twitch too, "As if peanuts like that would interest you and the Bossman."  
  
"HM, I..." Face felt himself blushing and he could do nothing about it.  
  
Murdock tossed him an egg and he caught it, "You love it dangerous and unique. That's right up your alley. You just weren't ready for it before. But you are now."  
  
Face tossed the egg back and Murdock just caught it inches from the floor on purpose. "See, I love dangerous too, that's why I'm with the big guy." He made a show of putting the eggs into a huge pan and Face just couldn't stop his grin anymore.  
  
"But you must promise..."  
  
"Of course I promise," Murdock held the spoon across his closed lips.  
  
Face finally gave in to the grin and took another spoon, challenging his friend to a wooden spoon fight.  
  
It started out in the kitchen but soon the battle field was all over the living area, across chairs, the table, the sofa. At one point Murdock ran back to the kitchen to save the eggs from burning which gave Face the chance to slap him on the ass. Revenge came soon when Face took his eyes off his "enemy" while turning on the coffee maker.  
  
"Of course, that's my kids playing." Hannibal's voice from the doorway made them stand to attention, doing a perfect spoon salute.  
  
Phil almost ran into the Boss, as he'd stopped so abruptly. He peered curiously around the taller man's shoulder, biting his lip to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Who's winning, Captain?"  
  
"No one yet, Sir. This is just round one."  
  
Hannibal reached for a big plastic spoon and handed Phil a scoop. "You with Face, I'm with Murdock. Captain, we win!" And another attack started.  
  
+++  
  
When BA entered the battle field, he stood there in astonishment and even the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He couldn't believe his eyes. Four grown men had spoon-sword fights going on and the room looked like a war zone. Chairs were thrown over, cushions strewn all over the place, plastic plates and cups as well. It looked like they had been used as flying weapons or something. The main reason for his surprise was that the look-a-like team seemed to be well on the way to overpowering the Colonel and the pilot. Maybe they'd poisoned the two soldiers with their pretty looks...  
  
The soldiers were about to be tied up on the sofa, when Murdock spotted him and yelled, "HELP! Bosco!!! The pretty is too tricky. We are lost." And Hannibal faked a faint. Everybody stifled their laughter, trying to be serious, even though it was the most wicked fun thing they'd done in a while.  
  
BA stroked his mohawk, then made the four steps across the room and picked the twins up by the collars of their t-shirts. They protested loudly and tried to kick his shins, but BA was able to hold them at arm's length, even though Face was very close to escaping his grip.  
  
"What do you want me to do with them, Sir?"  
  
That was it. That was the moment where fun would turn into seriousness again. But Hannibal had made this decision earlier. He wanted to be open with his team. He didn't want to hide anything at home. He knew he could trust both Bosco and Murdock, even with this.  
  
"Please have mercy, I lo...I love them both."  
  
And it was out in the open. But then it wasn't as though Murdock and BA wouldn't have known that all along.  
  
Face and Phil looked at each other after the big guy dropped them.  
  
"Oh Boss, we know that already. There was enough evidence for our ears last night," Murdock said as lightly as he could.  
  
"Oh fuck," Face groaned.  
  
"That must have been it," Murdock sniggered, "Or something similar."  
  
"Look, we...it's..." Phil tried to explain but even as an English teacher words failed him.  
  
"I told you I love them both and they..."  
  
"They love each other. We can see that, Bossman." Murdock walked over towards the kitchen area and put the cold eggs on the plates as a distraction, taking his time to let the enormous statement sink in.  
  
No one spoke until he came back with a big tray. He wanted the silence to be a good one but he wasn't sure. Suddenly BA said, "Love is love. Look at me and that crazy fool." He caressed Murdock's ass appreciatively. "I don't care if some people say it's forbidden or not. I won't give a shit if they kiss in front of us or if they kiss you, Boss."  
  
Suddenly everybody was busy eating. That was some speech from the big guy.  
  
"Bosco..." Face looked straight at the Corporal, "thanks. You are the best." He got up and went over to the fridge, took out the milk and poured himself and the big guy a glass.  
  
"No problem, Faceman. You deserve it, you know," BA said in an awkward voice, and they drank.  
  
Hannibal had to get up, too. Something was wrong with his eyes. He got the coffee pot and more mugs and filled them in silence, hoping his voice would work again when he'd finished. He handed Phil and Murdock a cup and then lifted his in a toast, "To family." And without thinking he kissed both Face and Phil lightly on the lips, even though it was way beyond clichéd.  
  
Murdock gasped then actually clapped his hands. But BA stopped him by kissing him as well.  
  
"Guys." Phil stood and held up his mug towards each of them. "You're awesome. I've never met more open people before. I can't say how much I appreciate this and that you all let me into your circle, your family." He took a deep breath, "Thank you so much."  
  
He stroked through Face's hair and then sighed, "I want...I feel so comfortable here with all of you that I've decided I want to see you as often as possible. But I...I can't abandon little Phil. I won't. He needs his father."  
  
Face stood and took Phil's face in his hands, brushing his lips gently against his brother's, "No need to apologize. We understand that. We'll visit as often as we can..."  
  
Phil stroked a curl out of Face's forehead, "love you, babe."  
  
Sighs from Murdock and Hannibal made them snap out of their moment. Murdock rolled his eyes and folded his hands, because he thought that was the most romantic scene he'd ever seen, and the Boss could hardly suppress his newly awakened lust for the twins. Double beauty on full display. But also the differences. Both wore grey army t-shirts, but Face filled it out much more easily, all muscular and strong.  
  
Phil had the perfect body of a model, slender and not too much muscle. One twin was tanned, one pale. Perfect. Both had messed up hair from the battle and the voices were identical anyway. No doubt. If they'd been in school together, they'd have driven the teachers mad with tricking them.  
  
Hannibal shook his head to clear it. "Bosco, when's the meeting with the General scheduled?" He knew Bosco was the only one not enchanted by the twins, the only one who could think rationally at the moment.  
  
BA actually smiled, "Hannibal, it's just Saturday morning, we have the whole weekend off, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Hannibal was clearly under some kind of spell.  
  
Murdock giggled. "The twins have bewitched him..."  
  
BA pulled the pilot off the armchair, murmuring, "Come on, I need your help with the van downstairs." He held the pilot's hand while guiding him gently towards the door.  
  
As soon as it was closed, the three men remaining in the room met in a desperate group hug, mouths and hands everywhere on each other's bodies. They already started to impatiently undress, when Face commanded, "Bedroom." As open as BA and Murdock were, he didn't want them to walk in on them during sex. And he planned to have plenty in the next few hours. Other plans could wait until later.  
  
They fell as a heap on the big bed. Face realised he'd never felt so much lust before in his life. Having a woman was nothing. Nothing at all. Didn't even compare. This was the real game. This was power, this was love, this was taking and giving, this was everything.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Boss," Face panted between kisses, "So sorry."  
  
"Why kid?" Hannibal gasped, trying to pull both Face's and Phil's pants off at the same time.  
  
"Because I've denied you this for so long. I'm..."  
  
"Shhh...stop apologizing. It's all right." Hannibal bit first Face's neck and then Phil's, trying to memorize the different scents.  
  
"God, Boss, you're..."  
  
"...gorgeous," Phil repeated the words they'd used the other night because it was just so fitting. Hannibal knelt in the middle of the bed and the brothers were all over him. Soft palms and callused palms caressed him. One set of hands gentle, the other more powerful. Phil knew exactly where Hannibal's erogenous zones were and he guided Face's fingers towards them, across them. Within minutes the Boss was a shivering mess of lust, spreading his legs and a sentence escaped him that he never thought he'd say out loud, "Temp, fuck me."  
  
Face and Phil looked at each other in astonishment. Face found part of his voice, "God, Boss, you sure?" Hannibal pulled them both down on him, his hard on trapped between their bodies.  
  
"Never been more sure of anything," he breathed huskily, devouring Phil, then Face, his hands roaming over their bodies. "I fuck our dear teacher while you fuck your Colonel..."  
  
"Oh hell, Boss, that's..." Face thought his head was spinning. He admitted he was a bit out of his depth here. "I have no clue..."  
  
"Don't be nervous," Phil licked across Face mouth, "We'll guide you. John has fantasized about this for years. He told me so," he whispered into Face's ear.  
  
Then Phil laid himself down on his back and pulled the Boss above him, taking the backs of his knees into his hands and folding himself in half.  
  
"Can...can I watch you two first?" Face was so nervous that he'd do the wrong thing, he would rather love to gather some more intel first.  
  
Hannibal chuckled and while caressing Phil's inner thighs, he devoured Face, before nodding, "Of course, everything you feel comfortable with." Another deep kiss. "But one day I'd love you to do it...I'm, you're the only one...you know..."  
  
"He's asking you to be the alpha of the alpha male, bro," Phil explained wriggling his hips, showing his hole off. Hannibal couldn't resist and licked it briefly.  
  
"Oh my god," Face gasped, never expecting to see something like that. Phil groaned, "More, John, you know... how much... I love that..." Phil reached for Face, stroking his arm, pulling him closer. Hannibal licked his lips, "I know babe." And he started to tongue fuck Phil. Phil had Face in a lip lock and the bolder the Boss got, the more Phil was mirroring it into their mouths. Face completely lost his line of thought and just went with the flow. His dick was so hard already, he wanted to come. But Hannibal's plea nagged in the back of his head.  
  
The alpha for the alpha.  
  
They broke the kiss for air, and seeing the Boss between his brother's legs helped Face make the decision. He moved behind Hannibal and started to caress his ass cheeks. He instantly got an appreciative groan and a wriggle. He grinned at Phil who grinned back and then panted, "Oh God, John, please, I'm ready, get your dick in me, NOW!"  
  
"Patience, honey," Hannibal chuckled, searching for the lube. After the Boss had lubed himself up, Face grabbed it from him, gasping in a daze, "Let me try that..." They had agreed the night before, that they didn't need condoms, since they'd recently all had tests. But they definitely needed lube, and lots of it. Face figured the Boss was a virgin just like himself, and that made his heart pound even faster, almost in his throat. He slid his fingertips all over the Boss' ass, gentle, tentative, totally overwhelmed by the unfamiliar feelings of overpowering lust and need which he never felt in the presence of women. His body was thrumming with excitement, but at the same time he wanted to make it special for Hannibal...for John.  
  
Phil reached for the Boss' thighs and just pressed the long length of the Colonel into him. They moaned and panted and Face's brother had his legs up as far as he could, giving Hannibal the best access. Face was beyond fascinated to see them move together. A slow and gentle rhythm set by the Boss. Phil was mewling and purring like a cat, his fingers entwined behind Hannibal's neck.  
  
Face just couldn't move. He thought he might come by only watching this. He felt sweat pour out of his skin at the sight. He licked his lips continuously and absently stroked his own dick, pouring amounts of lube over it until the tube was empty.  
  
"Templeton, please, I need you..." the Boss gasped between kisses with Phil. "Please, need to feel you...touch me." Hannibal's voice was so deep with lust and longing it made Face's heart melt, and the soldier reached out again and stroked up the Boss' thighs hesitantly towards his balls with his slippery hands, cupping them lightly, trying to roll them while Hannibal moved slowly in and out of Phil. "YES, baby, oh god yeah... Face, do that again..." he groaned, holding his movement for a moment. Face did, a bit stronger, then trailed his finger upwards in the direction of Hannibal's anus, rubbing there lightly.  
  
Phil caught the reward of that action as Hannibal jerked and thrust hard, and he loved it. Face just shut his mind off and repeated what he'd seen Hannibal do to Phil. He licked across the Boss' hole. It twitched and the Colonel gave an animal like growl, spreading his legs wider, inviting Face to do it again. Face thought he'd explode with lust. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.  
  
There wasn't any hesitation anymore, no holding back. He fastened his mouth across that delicious part of the Boss' body and licked and spoiled it as much as he could. His tongue probing, licking in broad stripes, poking into the hole again, circling in there, tongue fucking him really deeply.  
  
His fingers were digging into the Boss' legs, holding him in place, deep inside Phil, who was wriggling beneath them, panting and going crazy with the feeling of John deep inside him, his dick growing even harder, throbbing, leaking as Face licked the boss' hole. At one point Face slid his finger into the loose entrance and gently moved it in and out, circling too, bending it a little and then Hannibal howled and shuddered wildly, and Phil with him.  
  
Face had triggered a chain reaction. Without knowing it, he'd moved across the Boss' prostate and made him come instantly. Face couldn't take it any longer either, he just moved forward and rubbed his burning erection between the Colonel's ass cheeks, once, twice and then the climax started to build inside him. Stronger, much more demanding, a hundred times more intense than with a woman ever. He grabbed the Boss' hips with all his strength, bit into his back and came and came in heavy white splashes across the scarred skin.  
  
++  
  
The whole weekend went by like this. Fun meals with BA and Murdock, and then intense sex sessions for the rest of the day. (In their quieter moments they grinned because the pilot and the big guy seemed to be busy with the same activities behind the thin walls.)  
  
None of them ever had so much sex during so few days. It was like they were inspired by each other's bodies, sustained by their love and the time they took worshipping each other. Face willingly received some lessons from Phil and Hannibal, who had become more experienced during the last months when they were meeting in secret. But they, too, could never really enjoy their time together since it was always frantic and rushed.  
  
They took turns in blowing each other while the third was watching, getting himself off. That was Hannibal's favourite kink, watching Phil and Face loving each other. It was like a double dose of a drug. But they always reached for him after a few minutes, involved him in their game. They indulged in hours of caressing each other with their fingertips and tongues, finding out about their erogenous zones. Face was amazed at the fact how much more satisfying sex was with that deep a connection.  
  
They wanted to give each other pleasure, make each other feel good, fly high. The Boss showed them the art of finger fucking and was himself a very willing test subject. One time he had both Phil's and Face's index fingers in his ass and they brought him off with their mouths, lapping at his dick while constantly moving their fingers in sync. He had the perfect view when their tongues touched while they were circling the crown of his cock, licking his slit in turn. He had both hands in their curls, bringing their mouths gently together. They encouraged him to move faster, saliva everywhere, their fingers deep inside him, their other hands playing with his nipples. He was on cloud nine, like electricity had hit him. Rivulets of semen spurting out of him, an amount he'd never thought he had.  
  
After that the boys licked it off him, kissing him. He looped his long fingers around both of their cocks, knowing exactly how to move on whom, how much pressure to apply. Again, Face liked it rough, while Phil liked it more gentle. It was like they were at his mercy and they loved it.  
  
+++  
  
Sadness overshadowed Sunday evening, even though all three of them tried to hide it.  
  
"Thanks, Phil," Face breathed into his brother's mouth, then kissed him long and gently while Hannibal snagged a few secret photos of the beautiful, and most stimulating moment. He knew it was a dangerous and compromising thing to do, but he'd need this, once Phil was gone. He'd just have to hide the pictures very well.  
  
"Why do you thank me, Temp?" They caressed each other's stubble, blue gazes locked, while the Boss joined them on the bed, hands and mouth tracing their delicious bodies.  
  
"You opened my eyes about being not so straight after all, and my true love for Han...John."  
  
Face put his finger beneath the Boss' chin and lifted his head to meet him in a leisurely kiss.  
  
"You're welcome, bro." Phil stroked his fingertips across Hannibal's and Face's necks while they gently licked each other's lips. "I'm glad John won't be alone anymore when I'm..." Phil took a deep breath, "when I'm not here."  
  
Two pairs of eyes fixed on him all of a sudden, starting to say something, but he only shook his head, smiling. "I need to go, I already miss my Junior. And besides, I'm no soldier, remember? I will only be in the way with all your shooting and fighting." He kissed each of them in turn. "This is our dream, you know, a dream we can make come true once in a while..." He sighed again, winking at them, but Face clearly saw the moisture in the corners of his brother's eyes.  
  
Both him and Hannibal bent and kissed them away. "You're the best, babe," Hannibal said, moving upwards and burying his nose in Phil's hair, still damp from their last shower.  
  
"So are you two." He just had to capture Face's mouth again for a few moments, then he added, "Just don't get shot and take good care of each other!"  
  
Face smiled into the kiss, "We've always taken good care of each other, that won't change now."  
  
"I want a report after each mission. I want to know that you're fine. You can disguise it as a mission report for my little one. He'll be thrilled to hear from his four crazy uncles..."  
  
Hannibal grazed his lips against the side of Phil's neck, whispering into his ear, "You can get video files from us, if you want to..."  
  
"Or we could..." Face bit his ear lobe, "do it in front of the web cam for you when you are alone..."  
  
Phil sniggered. "You have a very dirty mind Mr. Peck." They kissed again. Phil savoured each moment, trying to ignore the minutes ticking by. "By the way, don't accompany me to the air port. I'll...I'll be tempted to kiss you both goodbye there..." He turned to Hannibal, looking into his beautiful eyes, "I love you, John." Not waiting for the answer he looked at Face with the same intensity, "Love you, Temp. So glad I found you."  
  
"We love you Phil. So much..." And they tried a three people kiss which actually worked out okay, involving lots of tongue playing, hands roaming across each other's bodies.  
  
"So this is...good b..."  
  
"No, it's not." Face beamed his most brilliant and honest smile, "It's 'til Christmas. We promised your Junior, remember?" God, it was so hard to hold the mood positive. But with Hannibal holding their hands he managed.  
  
Phil sniffed once, trying to make it sound like coughing, and said, "Yeah, thanks, I remember. Until Christmas then." And he lightly pushed them away after looking at the bedside clock.  
  
It was time to return to his other life.  
  
++++  
  
<i> Part 5 </i>  
  
<b>The sequel of the sequel starts out with Hangover 2 spoilers. Thanks so much as always to my dear encouraging and patient beta karenjd</b>  
  
<i>Two years later </i>  
  
"What's that, babe?" Face looked very closely at his brother's left upper arm.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing..."  
  
"Boss, he got shot."  
  
"He got what?"  
  
"Shot."  
  
"Phil?"  
  
"Naa it's nothing, I just..."  
  
"Of course you got shot. Care to tell us about it?" Hannibal had that 'don't bullshit me' expression on his face, one eye brow up, staring down at Phil who lay between the two soldiers, contently at first, but not anymore now.  
  
Phil rolled his eyes. He didn't want to ruin their reunion after several weeks of only 'meeting' online, but he'd totally forgotten about the Bangkok incident.  
  
Face leaned down and carefully kissed the fresh scar, knowing it would tickle just a bit from his own experience (unfortunately not with a man). Phil sighed glad Face wasn't as pissed as the Colonel.  
  
"Eight stitches." Face's lips touched each of them closely, "the bullet only scratched his skin."  
  
"Is it going to look like this in the end?" Phil asked, touching his fingertips to the side of Face's forehead.  
  
"Probably," Face smiled and then leaned down and started to kiss across his brother's chest, while Hannibal claimed Phil's mouth for a while, his hand in Face's hair.  
  
"Hmm, bro, you worked out..." Face enjoyed the broad expanse of well muscled chest beneath his appreciative touch.  
  
"Face," Hannibal chuckled, starting to kiss Phil's torso too, while the teacher's hands roamed across the soldiers' shoulders and backs, "don't distract him from telling us how he got shot."  
  
"Oh right," Face mentally slapped his forehead, stopped his downwards movement, propped himself up on one elbow and stared at his brother intently, "So?"  
  
Hannibal mirrored the position exactly, hand motionless on Phil's smooth stomach.  
  
Phil looked from one to the other, absolutely not wanting to talk about it right at this moment, but hoping he'd just get sex after he'd told them exactly what happened. It would only be fair, since he knew by now, after two years of being together, almost each story to their scars.  
  
He felt a tiny bit proud to have a scar like this now himself, even though the memory of how much it hurt in the first place wasn't very pleasant. He couldn't imagine how it would be to have a bullet actually stuck somewhere in his body.  
  
"Phil?" Hannibal inquired again, "We are the ones who get shot at, not you, remember?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What did Steph say?" Face asked. He liked his sister in law a lot now, even though there had been some major jealousy issues a while back when she was pregnant with little Miss Wenneck.  
  
"Face," the Boss raised his eye brows at his XO, not wanting to hear yet another question when the first one wasn't even answered.  
  
"Sorry, Boss." Face fell silent, staring at his brother whose eyes flicked from one man to the other. He sighed and then started to explain, his hands circling their backs without a break, "I told you we accidentally ended up in Bangkok...I emailed you those photos of me with my monkey..." Face snorted into Phil's neck.  
  
"I loved those. He seemed to like you very much."  
  
Hannibal nodded, for some reason those photos gave him the warm fuzzies; the animal being so attached to his man, and Phil obviously enjoying it, not minding the little cat like thing on his shoulder or arm all the time.  
  
"The little beast obviously was some drug courier and the dealers wanted him back," Phil sighed without wanting to. "So they demanded him from us and for some stupid reason shot at me..." Face and Hannibal felt a shudder running through their lover's body. "I could have been...fuck." Phil closed his eyes. Thinking about it now made him almost nauseous. He hadn't thought about the incident much back then. But in hindsight...  
  
"Promise me you won't get in such trouble again," Hannibal murmured into his ear. "It's enough that I have to worry about one of you all the time, even though I know he's capable of defending himself..." the Colonel kissed Face short but deeply for a moment, then turned to Phil and did the same.  
  
There was silence for a while, just the sounds of lips kissing skin gently, of low sighs and murmurs, of appreciative humming.  
  
"I've missed you so much, guys," Phil's voice was almost unrecognizably husky with lust. He pressed himself against the two, his arms encircling their necks, his legs entangled between their legs.  
  
"We've missed you too," Hannibal breathed against his neck, rubbing himself against the thigh of the slender man. The Colonel was as hard as nails already. Seeing Phil and Face together like this, naked, kissing, hands all over each other, turned him on almost beyond bearing. Phil's soft palm encircling his cock felt so delicious, he wanted to come right there and then. But that would be too easy. He wanted to draw out their first time in months, make it last.  
  
"Temp, can you...I mean..." the Boss had trouble voicing what he wanted but Face and Phil winked at each other, knowing the Boss had a special kink watching the two gorgeous men fucking. Phil moved his hips, bending himself in half and Face grabbed for the lube, kneeling behind him with a good view of Phil's inviting entrance.  
  
"Yes, Boss, as you wish..." Face didn't sound like himself either. His eyes roamed over the delicious and also kind of dangerous image of his brother and the Colonel kissing deeply. One of Phil's hands on Hannibal's dick, the other lubing up his own erection. Face felt his precome already leaking. He was so ready to fuck his brother, he was afraid he'd ruin the moment and come as soon as he'd breach the tight ring of muscle.  
  
He decided for a different action, reining in his desire. He slicked up his fingers first with a very heavy amount of lube, then not only rubbed across Phil's pucker, but across the Boss' as well. Hannibal groaned even louder, as did his younger lover, and Face had a pleased grin on his face, moving slowly, pressing just so, teasing, loving their tightly shut eyes and their desire to impale themselves on his fingers, the Colonel even more eager than Phil.  
  
Face sighed at that fact. He pressed in slightly, and while Phil opened his eyes and gave him their most brilliant smile, reaching for his wrist and pressing him even more in, the Boss became completely lost, sucking at Phil's neck and clenching his muscles around the welcome intruder, his hand reaching for Phil's hard on.  
  
"Temp, do it." Hannibal glanced at him with hooded eyes, barely taking his lips from the teacher's throat, humping lazily against his side, caressing his balls. Phil breathed in little gasps, grabbing the insides of his knees, pulling himself further open to give his brother better access. The teasing finger had changed to two in the meantime, and Face was angling for that certain spot, all the while holding is brothers gaze, whispering sweet nonsense, completely lost to his task, his dick standing proud and dripping in anticipation.  
  
"Lieutenant, please?" Hannibal groaned writhing on Face's two fingers, his own finger tips on the underside of Face's dick, teasing. "I need to see this...babe...you...you know ...how messed up your Colonel is..." Face and Phil chuckled simultaneously, and Phil spread his legs wider, encouragingly wriggling his hips, letting the muscle of his entrance play invitingly.  
  
Face groaned and moved forward, "You two are just too much for me..." And he breached Phil's ring. Hannibal marvelled in the fact that the brothers moaned in unison. He lifted his head slightly to get a better look at Phil who had an expression of pure and utter bliss on his face, exactly the same one his XO had. Hannibal just couldn't believe his luck. Those two were combined power, his combined treasure. He never thought he could be that gifted after all those years Face was only able to see him as a father figure.  
  
But now as Face rubbed his hand across Phil's thigh, bending him even further in half, Hannibal moaned, "Oh fuck, the two of you are ...Jesus Christ..."  
  
Face inched his way into the tight, welcoming channel, enjoying Phil's soft moans, at the same time trying to maintain the strokes inside of Hannibal with his other hand, but knew he'd fail soon, his brother's heat totally overwhelming him. "Kiss, oh god, please, I wanna see you kiss..." he groaned.  
  
Phil and Hannibal did as they were told, gently at first, but the more Face pushed into Phil, the more demanding his brother's kiss became, and Hannibal was lost between the combined power of fingers and tongue of the twins. Phil's hand around him, Face's still inside. He didn't want to hold on anymore, wanted to surrender. He never did, but he did to those two. They completely had him under their spell.  
  
"Boss, come for us," Face urged him with his most seductive voice, not moving inside his brother yet. He knew Hannibal wanted to see them come together.  
  
"Yeah, John, baby...we love...love you," Phil gasped, clenching his muscles around his brother's dick slightly, teasing, playing, loving the way Face's eyes rolled and squeezed shut. But Face still managed to move his fingers inside Hannibal expertly anyway, and as the Boss rubbed himself faster and faster against Phil's side, grabbing for Face's wrist behind him, he found the right spot and stroked across it, turning the normally so controlled Colonel into a quivering, pleading mess.  
  
Phil licked across Hannibal's whole face as Face hit that certain spot again and again with his crooked index finger and Hannibal moaned and shivered completely at their mercy.  
  
"Fuck, Boss," Face panted, starting to move inside Phil now, not able to hold back anymore himself, "you're so fucking... beautiful..." He was about to bury his nose against Phil's neck, when the Colonel caught him midway and started to devour him, shuddering and shaking, his inner muscles clutching very tightly around Face's fingers, and he came all over Phil, pressing against the slender man, holding on for dear life.  
  
Phil groaned beneath them as the colonel and his brother looked so incredibly hot together, kissing wildly right in front of him. He tried to join in with their kiss and somehow they managed, pulling them both down on top of him, their tongues tangling frantically. Phil was soon lost in the feeling of Face fucking him mercilessly, wonderfully hard and fast, no restrictions, just as he loved it. John urged him on, fighting back the desire to take his phone out and make a little porny video of them, which would be just too dangerous.  
  
"Oh fuck, Temp," Phil groaned, "more...damn, please...harder..." He felt John getting hard against his side again, and saw the Colonel's hand on Face's ass, moving behind. And he knew the moment Hannibal had his finger inside his Lieutenant because he just lost it and moaned, "FUCK! Boss!!" and came violently inside of Phil, pulsing, shooting his whole load across Phil's prostate, who yelled, "HOLY FUCK!" just as loud and came across Hannibal's fist. He hadn't even noticed that the delicious pressure around his dick was brought on by the expert fingers of the Colonel.  
  
They collapsed together in a combined heap of sweat, semen and lube, panting furiously, hands still stroking, never getting tired of the intimate contact, arms trying to embrace each other.  
  
The Colonel was the first one who found his voice again, whispering, "Thanks...thanks for making my wicked fantasies come true..."  
  
Phil and Face looked at each other, kissing very gently, "You're welcome, Colonel."  
  
And all three burst into delighted laughter before falling asleep completely exhausted.  
  
++++  
  
<i> Part 6 </i>  
  
<b>(WARNING this time: Hetero sex between wife and husband...sounds proper...but it really isn't ;) )</b>  
  
Stephanie Wenneck considered herself a very happy woman. She'd been married to her somewhat crazy but still faithful teacher for a very long time. They'd gotten to know each other way back when they both had been students and had been together ever since. She didn't really know why Phil had fallen in love with her in the first place. Each of her friends had wanted the gorgeous, super sexy guy, but for some reason, he'd chosen her.  
  
Their son had now turned eight, and their little Princess was almost ten months. Phil was a very good father and they'd been a quiet family until that day when Phil's best friend Doug got married. A lot in their lives changed back then. The family grew all of a sudden since Phil was accidentally saved by a man who looked exactly like him, and turned out to be his twin brother.  
  
When Steph had met her brother in law whom everybody called 'Face' for obvious reasons, his appearance took her breath away. She'd never thought there'd be another man in the whole world who would look as breathtakingly gorgeous as her husband.  
  
And Face wasn't the only new person in their lives. Her son, Phil Junior, had decided that Face's, or rather Uncle Templeton's friends were his now too, because they 'are cool'. No one in his school class had an army Ranger as their uncle and three more as their friends, even a pilot and a Colonel. And the men loved it. Steph was stunned how four grown men, high elite soldiers at that, could become friends with such a little boy.  
  
She'd been a little sceptical at first, about so many new people in their lives, but since Phil and Face were orphans, both desperately looking for families, she'd let them be. She'd let them build their brotherly bonds. They'd spend whole evenings on the phone, or chatting, Phil Junior always sitting on his daddy's lap, listening to the stories of the soldiers, playing online games with Face or Murdock.  
  
Steph felt a bit left out from time to time but she managed to go out with her best friend as well, leaving Phil to his "men" stuff.  
  
When she'd get home, he was always waiting for her, making love to her like he hadn't done in a very long while.  
  
Unfortunately his job changed as well. He suddenly had to fly to conferences all over the country once a month. She didn't like that at all. But it seemed to help his career because he was always looking forward to it, even though he tried to hide that fact. When he got home, though, he never spoke much and she wondered why he looked so utterly sad.  
  
He almost always called his brother the instant he came home and closed the door to their bedroom, clearly indicating that he didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
She only shrugged and waited for the moment he'd be done sulking and take her in his arms, kissing her deeply and loving her passionately. There was a power in his love making lately, she hadn't known before but thought it was very exciting. He let her ride him a lot, muttering "f...f...fuckfuckfuck..." in one long outburst, squeezing her hips hard and his eyes shut. Or he'd take her from behind, biting her neck, even licking her rear entrance, which he'd never done before. She loved it and always reached orgasm from his new skills, but she started to wonder what he was doing at those conferences.  
  
She decided to watch him more closely, praying there won't be another woman involved. She surely couldn't bear that.  
  
Shortly after their daughter's birth, he had to travel again. Four days. A long weekend. When he came back, he was wearing a turtle neck even though it was hot outside. He kissed her briefly, kissed his daughter, bumped fists with his son, grabbed the phone and was gone into his study. Bags forgotten in the hallway.  
  
Steph took them angrily, stuffing the dirty laundry into the washing machine, wondering briefly why there were white briefs and black boxer shorts in there, underwear Phil normally didn't wear and clothes she surely didn't buy. She frowned, glad that the little Princess was sleeping, so she could start her way upstairs, wondering why Phil never spoke to her first anymore when he came home. She sighed. They definitely had to talk.  
  
When she walked by the closed study door, she still heard Phil on the phone. She couldn't resist and pressed her ear against the wood.  
  
It sounded like Phil was just about to hang up. "Good night," he said in an odd tone. "Yes," he chuckled in a deep voice, "Tell John I..." She could swear it was the voice he always used when he wanted to seduce her. "Temp..." and there was that deep laugh again. She quivered slightly. "...you too. Sleep well. Miss you already..." and Steph thought he added 'baby' or 'honey' or something similar. She shook her head, must be her vivid imagination.  
  
But why 'miss you already'? He hadn't visited Face, or had he and she didn't know? Why would he make that a secret?  
  
She was glad that he had talked to his brother on the phone and not to another woman, but something was off anyway. She tiptoed back to the stairs expecting him to open his door any moment.  
  
And he did, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She did a double take. When did he have the time to shower?  
  
"Come here," there was that voice again. He didn't change it at all. But she loved it so much, so she tried not to care. "Sorry, for not greeting you properly, beautiful wife." He finally took her into his arms and she forgot all her anger, especially as a very interested dick poked against her.  
  
After he'd pleasured her thoroughly, he immediately fell asleep and she studied his beloved body in the light of the bedside lamp. There were a few light bluish or greenish bruises at his hips, some at his neck, that suspiciously looked like hikeys, then a few at each of the backs of his thighs, some on his chest. Her heart started to pound and she got so worried, she just had to wake him. "Phil! What happened to you? Should I call the police?"  
  
"What?" Phil sat up and blinked confused, holding his hand up against her, "Police? What, why? What is it?"  
  
"You... what HAPPENED?" Steph felt a wave of hysterics creep into her voice. "Look at you! Did someone beat you up? What's with all those marks?" She stroked her fingers lightly across all the bruises she had seen and Phil groaned. Marks indeed. John's and Face's fingerprints, their teeth. He wanted them to take him hard, he wanted those marks, wanted them so he could remember their powerful lovemaking, their strength. He actually wanted to come up with a good explanation for Steph, but hadn't thought about that yet.  
  
"Calm down, Steph. Please relax. That's nothing." He used the voice he always used when Alan tended go crazy over one thing or the other. "We had sports lessons. We had to play football..." He was glad he'd tugged her head beneath his chin so she wouldn't see in his eyes that he was lying. His hands soothed her as well, so she actually started to giggle about her stupidity, "I'm such a girl."  
  
She dropped tiny kisses onto his broad chest and for a moment he wished there was someone else here with them too, but he dismissed the thought.  
  
That just couldn't be. He had made a decision and so had the guys. He had his life and they had theirs. They'd merge from time to time, but not always. He'd never be a soldier after all, and he promised himself he'd never ever leave his kids without their father.  
  
It would be difficult though. While John and Face had each other now, he just had the memories until they'd meet the next time. Phil sighed and drew Steph close into his arms, murmuring, "I love you." and meaning it.  
  
There were just two men with her inside is heart now. He never thought he'd be able to be in love with three people equally deeply at the same time. But he apparently was.  
  
+++  
  
They'd made it a rule.  
  
No sleeping together on missions; neither Hannibal and Face nor BA and Murdock. It was just too distracting. On missions they're a unit of four friends, a team of very well trained Rangers who'd die for each other.  
  
That's why they are the best and General Morrison sends them on the most dangerous, most tricky missions. And they almost always succeed.  
  
After the sometimes endless debriefings, visits to the infirmary etc., the two couples just stumble into their separate apartments with only one thought in mind: having sex all night long.  
  
Even after two years, Hannibal still can't really believe that his XO is into the game now (after denying it for all his life), falling on the bed together with him, or on the floor, or that he would let himself be fucked across the kitchen counter or that he'd have the Colonel bend over the back of the sofa. It was all frantic stress relief. Sex urged from the depths of their souls, like an animalistic primal need.  
  
Round two was over and Face came out of the shower, towelling his hair, while the Boss still lay in bed, appreciating the view of his stark naked XO padding the empty space beside him. "Phil won't like that new scratch on your belly," Hannibal stated, eyes fixed on the shiny white bandage.  
  
Face flopped down beside him, bending over the Colonel and devouring him for several moments, before murmuring, "He won't like that new scratch on your thigh either." Face's fingertips gently trailed around the cotton of the Colonel's bandage. He pressed himself against the Boss' full length, intending to catch some sleep but feeling his cock getting interested again.  
  
Hannibal chuckled, stroking Face's ass, "Looks like your beautiful dick wants to make up for the lost years..."  
  
He turned and had the Lieutenant on his back within a split second. Face grinned at him, bumping upwards right into an equally hard cock. "We still have to make your bro a special gift for laying open that wonderful side of you," Hannibal said, stroking both hands through Face's wet hair, drowning in the sea blue eyes. Face mirrored the gesture, sighing, "Fuck, Boss, I miss him..."  
  
The Colonel sighed too, "Yeah, I know you rather have him with you instead of this old..."  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence because now he was on his back, pinned down by a six foot something tall Ranger, who growled into his ear, "Don't you dare call yourself old."  
  
A deep kiss and delicious friction.  
  
Strong hands all over Hannibal.  
  
An inquisitive tongue making him forget what he actually wanted to say.  
  
He squeezed Face's ass, using his tongue as an exploring tool. And so they moved into the position to suck each other off, groaning and licking, fingers rolling and massaging their balls, gliding over each others sensitive spots behind, stroking expertly, moving even further behind to tease each others holes.  
  
Face bucked first. Hannibal was just too good at this. Knew how to move his lips around the crown of his dick, knew how much pressure to apply into his absolutely sensitive slit. Phil had been a perfect teacher (as always). His brother loved to give head and they both enjoyed it immensely. Thinking about Phil brought him over the edge, thrusting deeply into his CO's mouth. He knew Hannibal was thinking about Phil too and there wasn't any jealousy there anymore.  
  
He loved the feeling of the Boss' dick twitching between his lips, the pounding of the thick, heavy shaft against his tongue. They drank each others bittersweet fluids down, humming softly, contentedly falling asleep afterwards.  
  
+++  
  
"Yeah, oh fuck, yes, oh yeah oh yeah oh baby..." Phil couldn't help himself. He chanted the nonsense words like a mantra while Face trailed his tongue down the front of Phil's body and Hannibal did the same from behind. "Oh fuck, I've missed you guys so much." He tangled his fingers into Face's hair and tried to get hold on Hannibal somehow with his other hand.  
  
"We've missed you too..." the Lieutenant started, "That's why this is a surprise visit." The Colonel finished the sentence.  
  
"Oh GOD!" Phil groaned when they made their way down and down his body. Face pausing at each of his nipples, giving them his special attention while Hannibal was doing something wicked to his shoulder blades. They almost moved in sync. He wanted to ask how long they could stay but decided to leave that for later. His body was starved for male contact and the mind just had to fuck off for a while. He was lost in sensation.  
  
It had only been three weeks this time. The two soldiers suddenly turned up on his front porch and all three of them ended up in a fierce group hug right there. Feeling their arms around him, Phil almost blindly gave in to the urge to rub himself against them, but Hannibal had the presence of mind to shove the two younger men off him and greet the woman of the house who had appeared behind Phil in the door way.  
  
"Hey! What a nice surprise!" She got a hug from Face too, and a kiss on her cheek. Hannibal shook her hand.  
  
"I was just about to go do some grocery shopping. Our fridge is empty! I'll be back soon. Phil is on Princess duty while she's sleeping." She smiled at them, waved, got into her car and was gone.  
  
"Grocery shopping means how long?" Face asked breathlessly while shoving Phil gently back into the house. Hannibal managed to get the door shut before the twins devoured each other.  
  
"An hour...if we're lucky," Phil groaned while Hannibal bit his neck, ripping his shirt off.  
  
"We'll just have to be fast." Face worked with Phil's jeans top button.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and not wake the little one."  
  
Face had reached his brother's belly button now. Phil's dick was hard and leaking and waiting desperately to be touched. Hannibal's tongue caressed his tail bone and Phil couldn't decide in which direction to push. Backwards, so the Colonel would finally start to move the tip of his tongue downwards his cleft, or forward so his dick would hit Face's stubbly chin.  
  
"Fuck, Temp, John!"  
  
The men had their hands entwined on Phil's thigh, and with a squeeze they moved at once; Face taking the head of Phil's dick into his mouth and Hannibal sliding his tongue down towards Phil's hole, encircling it, licking across it teasingly, then in long broad stripes while Phil lifted his leg across Face's shoulder. The teacher had to bite his own fist to not yell loudly out of pure bliss. His lovers had him at their mercy. Pure double sensation. Licking, sucking, lips nipping, lots of saliva involved. He pushed and pressed, was pulled by those deliciously strong hands, sucked off by his Lieutenant and tongue fucked by his Colonel at the same time.  
  
He just gave in and came, knowing Face would eagerly drink it all down. "Oh holy shit, Temp! Oh fuck! Oh God John! Oh.Oh.Ohhhhhhhhhhh...." He pumped into Face's mouth, the tip of Hannibal's tongue just holding him on the edge, so extraordinarily long; he thought he'd pull all of Face's hair out.  
  
Then he felt them against him. They'd somehow managed to drop their pants. Hannibal was breathing harshly against the back of his neck, while Temp was kissing Phil violently. They held each other close, trapping Phil between them and got off by rubbing their dicks frantically against him. Hannibal's dick between his ass cheeks, Face against his groin. Their combined panting in pure ecstasy made him hard all over again. His hands were on their asses, pressing them close, attempting to never let them go again.  
  
Hannibal hissed sharply when Phil felt him climax. Warm, wet semen pouring across his lower back, into his cleft and he loved it. Temp bit his tongue, stifling a cry when he came almost at the same time as the Colonel, messing up his whole front.  
  
"Love you guys," Phil swallowed, "so much, so much..." And he turned a little so he could kiss Hannibal, too.  
  
That's when he saw Steph standing in the door way, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Phil looked at her wide eyed, not able to speak, everything crashing down on him at once like in a terrible nightmare.  
  
And then she turned and was gone.  
  
And Face was instantly off the bed and after her.  
  
He'd seen her too, when Phil had tensed against him, and not in a pleasurable way, and his soldier's sixth sense had noticed another person in the room. Way too late. That's why they had that rule never to fuck on a mission.  
  
Face grabbed the blanket on the way out, aware that he was covered in semen. But he couldn't let her get away. He'd gone over a scenario like this in his head again and again, knowing that sooner or later this might happen. He'd even talked with Hannibal about it. They just hadn't had a chance to have a word with Phil yet.  
  
Phil was in shock, sitting on the bed, staring at Hannibal trying to get his pants on, who had realized her presence too late as well. Unforgivable for a leader. They'd be dead by then in the field.  
  
"Fuck! What if she calls the police? God, John, she's going to...she will..." Phil ran his hands through his wild hair continuously, rubbing over his face, his body shaking.  
  
"Phil! Calm down, babe, she won't. We'll just explain everything to her..." The Boss tried to sound controlled, even though deep down he wasn't. This might fuck up his whole little place in heaven on earth and he sure didn't want that to happen. He needed the twins in his life.  
  
"Explain? Explain what? That I fuck my brother? That my brother fucks me? That we also have a relationship with his CO?" Phil never sounded hysterical but now he did and felt totally and absolutely clueless. "I'll lose my kids...they won't have a father anymore...they...FUCK!" and now he was out of the room as well, wearing Face's tight briefs.  
  
Hannibal decided to dress and have a cigar first. The twins would handle this. The way Steph glanced at Face when he wasn't looking at her, made him somewhat confident.  
  
++  
  
"Don't." Face had caught up with Steph when she was about to open the little Princess' door. "Don't wake her yet."  
  
"Shut up, Phil," she hissed and turned the handle of the door, sniffing, "We need to get out of here, away from you."  
  
"No you don't." Face laid his hand on Steph's arm. "Please look at me Steph," he said in a very low voice. But she shook her head, "Don't touch me!" He did as she said and pulled his hand away.  
  
"He loves you, you know. He'd never leave his family," Face stated, trying to sound calm.  
  
"He...you...what?" Steph turned, did a double take but slapped Face right on the cheek anyway, not regretting that it wasn't her husband. The tanned skin the only sign that it wasn't Phil since the twins' hair was the same length now. And she couldn't tell by the voice and that's what unsettled her even more.  
  
"But that's... that was..." she had to catch her breath and was about to stumble onto the floor. Face held her up and led her into the living room, helping her to sit down on the sofa where she fell into the cushions, crying.  
  
He didn't touch her again, even though his experience with women told him he should stroke her arm for comfort or something. But since he was the reason for the trouble in the first place, he could hardly do that. And he was also afraid how she'd end her sentence. He was terrified that she might use the words 'disgusting' or 'illegal'.  
  
"Steph, I'm sorry. He really does love you."  
  
"But...but," she stifled her sobs and tried to look at him, again stunned at how much alike the twins were. "That was...you just have...Damn, Temp." She shook her head again, sitting up a bit straighter, taking in his messed up shirt, the blanket around his waist, the earnest expression on his face. "You three..." She wasn't able to speak one coherent sentence. The incredible image of the three men, having sex together, was burned into her brain.  
  
Face decided to come right out with the truth, "We made love. We love each other too, and we hadn't seen Phil in a while." He anxiously waited for her reaction, rubbing his hand across his mouth and chin in a helpless gesture.  
  
"Yeah," a low whisper from behind her made her jump.  
  
"Steph, I'm really sorry you found out like this." Phil wanted to fall into a hole in the floor. "I...I've wanted to tell you for a while but there never seemed to be the right moment."  
  
"Right moment?" She stared at her husband, then back at the identical looking person in front of her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Right...I mean how can you say 'right moment' when nothing of this is right anyway in the first place?"  
  
Face swallowed. There it was, the answer he really didn't want to hear. He got up and started to pace, knowing how ridiculous he looked.  
  
"I love you, Steph. I love our kids and I never intend to leave you." Phil knelt in front of her. "But I fell in love with John and Temp as well." His voice was barely audible. "It just happened. I didn't plan for it. Not for the...the sex either." There, it was out. He'd said it.  
  
"I wasn't even gay when we met." Face sat carefully on the other site of the sofa. "I saw them together and ... "  
  
"You saw them together?"  
  
Shit.  
  
Face bit his tongue. That obviously was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"It's entirely my fault."  
  
Three heads turned towards the Colonel's deep voice. He entered the room hesitantly. "But before I try and make things right, when will Phil Junior be back? We all look kinda..."  
  
"He's sleeping over at a friend's," Steph managed to get out and as if on cue the little Princess started crying in the other room. Phil went to her instantly, and of course the crying was over as soon as he held her on his arm.  
  
"I'm a Ranger, Stephanie. I'm a Colonel in the US army," Hannibal said, starting his way around all of them. "And even though you are not supposed to be gay in the army, some men are, all their life. It just happens." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I had fallen in love with this young man," and he let his hand slide across Face's shoulders gently, "a very long time ago and he wasn't gay. He loved me though. He'd have died for me. But he dated women. He saw me as a friend, as a father, a mentor." Face smiled up at him, the love evidently in his eyes, Steph could clearly see it. "And I had gotten used to the fact. Then...then we met Phil." Hannibal stroked his hand down the teacher's back. "And..."  
  
"It wasn't only John's fault, Steph." Phil sat between her and Face, putting the little one on his lap, hoping his wife wouldn't shove him away. He took a deep breath. "You know the story how they rescued Alan and myself back in Vegas..." he murmured the words into the hair of his daughter, not able to look at Steph. "I...the Colonel...we kinda...it was love at first sight for me."  
  
Everybody was silent for a few moments, letting the truth sink in.  
  
Just when Hannibal wanted to say something else, Steph jumped up, glaring at her husband, suppressing her tears of rage, "So you have...holy shit..." She wanted to explode with sheer fury but the image of Phil with their daughter on his lap, his brother beside them, the little one holding her uncle's index finger tightly, let her pause and take a breath.  
  
Then she hissed anyway, "So... you all... Fuck! ALL of you have lied to me for over two years?" Silent sobs shook her slender form, rage and utter sadness made her tremble. "Even when I was pregnant...oh my God, I don't...no..." And she ran out of the room, crying hysterically, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.  
  
"Fuck," Face and Phil said in unison. Hannibal shook his head, wishing for another cigar but didn't want to smoke with the Princess around. "Way to go, guys."  
  
Phil looked helplessly at his brother, then at the Colonel. Face laid his hand on his thigh, stroking gently, "The Boss and I have talked about this, you know. What if...I mean, we wanted to tell you but didn't have the chance yet..."  
  
"What?" Phil's brain just couldn't work out what Face was aiming at right now.  
  
Hannibal cleared his throat, "We thought we could...she and us..."  
  
Phil looked up frowning, "she and you...oh wait. You mean we try and make up with her by inviting her into..."  
  
"...our bed, yeah," Face peered at him from under his lashes.  
  
"He's good with women, you know," Hannibal tried to grin, arms folded tightly across his chest. "Didn't you see how she looks at him from time to time?"  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Has a thing for Temp, too...and..."  
  
Hannibal couldn't finish his sentence because Steph suddenly came out of the bathroom again, deliberately slowly, eyes fixed on Face, "You're all so screwed up," She stated with a voice Phil never heard from her and his heart sank even more.  
  
But she walked right into Temp's personal space, pressed herself against him, slung her arms around his shoulders and kissed him fully on the mouth. "But..." another kiss, open mouthed this time, "If this is true what you just said..." another kiss, her hands sliding down his broad chest, "You three are forgiven...barely. And yes, I do have a thing for you, bro in law. How could I not since you look exactly like my husband?"  
  
Face smiled and cut off more words from her by taking her into his arms and kissing her as gently, as expertly as only he could kiss a woman.  
  
The kiss seemed to take several minutes. Phil wasn't sure how he felt when he saw his wife melt completely into his brother's embrace.  
  
He caught a glance from Hannibal who came over to him, sitting beside him and laying his arm around Phil's shoulder. "You more jealous of her or him?"  
  
Phil looked at his lover, starting to chuckle, "I don't know. Both?"  
  
"Come here." The Colonel kissed his eye lids, hugged him and the little one close, murmuring reassuringly, "Love you babe. We'll work this out."  
  
"Yeah, seems so." Phil looked him in the eye and started to kiss the Colonel right in front of his wife. But she was lost in the kiss with his brother.  
  
Steph didn't know how to feel. Templeton's kiss was intoxicating. He was coaxing her on with his tongue against hers and his fingertips on her back, her cheek. She almost could feel the apology through the kiss. Her heart was still pounding from the betrayal that had hit her. But the soldier's strong arms around her, his dick starting to twitch against her beneath his blanket, made her sigh into the kiss.  
  
Face pulled away slightly, his hands on her ass, pressing their lower body parts together, looking her deep into the eyes, "Deal?"  
   
His gaze was so much like Phil's that she didn't care, feeling the pounding from her heart spreading through her whole body.  
  
Phil suddenly stood beside them, his arms around each of them. He also asked, "Deal?" his voice husky and raw with emotion.  
  
Steph looked from one to the other and back over their shoulder towards Hannibal who held the little one on his arms. He smiled at her, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Deal..." She held her hand up as soon as the twins wanted to kiss her, "Only when you tell me everything." Again she studied them both, shaking her head, "Two years...you have a LOT to make up for, husband."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." And Phil devoured her, incredibly relieved that she wasn't going to tell the police or demanded a divorce.  
  
Temp really was able to work miracles.  
  
"May I remind you three, that we have a little someone here who isn't interested in sex right now?" The little Princess wasn't looking very happy in the tall man's arms anymore.  
  
"Oh Sweetie," Steph took her and disappeared with her into the bathroom to change the diaper.  
  
Hannibal sighed, looking at the twins uncertainly but only asked, "Phil, how about some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Phil busied himself in his kitchen, making coffee and warming up the little ones meal. Hannibal leaned against the counter, watching him. He looked absolutely gorgeous with only Face's briefs on. Face just had the same thought and muttered, "We should get some clothes..."  
  
"We came here to have some mind blowing sex..." Hannibal looked at his watch and time was running. He stepped up behind Phil and pressed himself against the backside of his gorgeous teacher, rubbing his renewed hard on against Phil's ass. They both moaned and the Colonel started to bite Phil's neck, burying his nose into the longish curls there.  
  
Face only chuckled, loving the image, knowing that it wasn't the right thing to do but still...  
  
He made a decision, leaving the two in the kitchen, hopefully able to make some coffee while making out, and headed for the bathroom, knocking on the door and asking hesitantly, "May I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, it's open." Steph called, while changing the little ones clothes.  
  
Face stepped up behind her just as Hannibal had done with his brother and started to nuzzle his nose into her hair, his hands gently stroking it away from her neck.  
  
Steph wanted to lean back and get lost in the sensation, but the anger was still boiling inside her. "Didn't you think I'd be thrust worthy enough to tell me about this?"  
  
Hot breath was blown into her ear, her earlobe gently bitten, "We're really sorry." Arms encircled her waist and drew her close, lips tenderly brushing the nape of her neck, stubble scratching just a bit. She sighed but forced herself to concentrate on the little one, who sat up now and wanted to play.  
  
"Think about it honey, how do you tell someone you're in love with your own sibling? Twin at that?" The rough voice in her ear was shaking with emotion. Hands stroking her bare arms. With a start she realized that this wasn't Phil. She exhaled, not knowing if she should be angry or happy, thoughts whirling. She took the Princess on her arm and turned, frowning.  
  
"Temp, I'm not just someone...and you...you two are tricky bastards."  
  
Face smiled, "Guilty as charged." He caressed her cheeks with both hands and she loved the fact that she might learn how to tell the difference between the two.  
  
"But we don't want you to be angry at us," Face stroked his thumb gently across her lower lip. "We're...we're so happy we found each other and..."  
  
"We want you to be happy with us, Stephie," Phil slowly walked into the room, stood behind her, stroking her arms, kissing her neck. The gestures so similar but somehow different. She leaned hesitantly against her husband, sighing deeply.  
  
"Please forgive us, we just didn't know how to tell you. We were so afraid you'd ...well...wouldn't approve..." He tried to kiss her from that awkward angle. Face still holding her too, the Colonel behind him, not doing anything yet. The Princess playing happily with Face's dog tags, fascinated by their glinting in the sun that shone through the window.  
  
"I...well...that had been a remarkable image, you three on that bed..." She looked from one to the other, clearing her throat. "You...you really want me too?"  
  
"Can we move this discussion to a more comfortable place?" Hannibal asked hesitantly. "The guys might show you how much they want you." He winked at her. But her expression fell.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I do like you Stephanie, but as I said before, I'm...well...those two do the trick for me..." He pressed his hand onto hers, "...but you're clearly welcome into this unique relationship, if you want to, that is." His gaze was so intense, begging her silently. How could she refuse? One gorgeous man pressed against her back, the other one so close in front of her, her kid between them, babbling happily.  
  
"I guess those two do the trick for me too..." she sounded so hoarse to her own ears, that she had to clear her throat several times.    
  
The little Princess decided to spoil the moment. She started to climb over into Face's arms and he laughed at that, knowing she clearly thought he was her father.  
  
Phil kissed both his girls on the cheeks, took Steph's and Hannibal's hands and pulled them towards the kitchen, "Looks like my Princess has my dear brother under her spell. And I need coffee, right now." He walked backwards, looking at the Colonel and his wife in turn, not believing his luck. Steph looked much more relaxed but still nervous.  
  
She let go of his fingers to busy herself with pouring coffee. Each of the men clearly addicts to the black liquid the way they inhaled and took the first sip.  
  
"How is this going to work?" she whispered, letting herself be pulled against Phil's side.  
  
"Like that," Hannibal pointed towards the sitting room where Face had sat the little one into her chair and pulled out cushions and blankets, throwing them onto the floor, moving armchairs and sofa aside as good as possible, creating a big comfortable space. Then took the Princess out again laid her beside him and grinned towards the others, arms open wide, "Family, time to play."  
  
Phil actually wanted to tackle him to the floor and ravish him right there but decided against it since the little one needed to be asleep for them to have sex. Anticipation and slow build up was always good though. He instead took the coffee mug and brought it over to him, looked briefly at Steph, then bent and kissed his brother hard for several moments.  
  
They heard her gasp, "Oh my God..." but Face held him close, not letting him go, the coffee spilling.  
  
Hannibal whispered into her ear, while leading her towards them, "Hot, isn't it?" He caught the little one up in his arms again as she tried to roll away from the big play ground, then sat and pulled Steph down.  
  
She wasn't sure what to feel. Of course she was brought up believing that incest was one of the most wrong things that could ever happen. Twins of the same gender even worse. But seeing those two, the love pouring from one into the other, the gentle touches, the low little moans that accompanied the kiss, this surely couldn't be wrong.  
  
She felt the Colonel tense beside her, looked at him and saw how he licked his lips. A bulge was forming inside his jeans and he turned his head to look at Steph. "They're incredible," she breathed.  
  
Face and Phil finally seemed to remember that they weren't alone in the room and stopped their kiss with a gentle touch of lips. Then they turned and even blushed. Hannibal chuckled and reached over to kiss Face as well. But pulled back fast since the little one was rolling from his lap towards Phil. Phil sat her onto his shoulders and let her ride around the room a bit.  
  
Face and Hannibal restrained themselves, taking their mugs and sipping their coffee. "What do you wanna know?" Face asked Steph, remembering their deal. He laid his hand on her thigh lightly, felt how Hannibal did the same to him.  
They all grinned at each other. Steph feeling the huge wave of love spreading across the room, not feeling left out anymore. She covered Face's hand, thought a bit and then asked thickly, "What happened when you saw them together in bed?"  
  
Face looked at Hannibal, then at Phil who was dancing with the little one around the room.  
  
"I freaked, as you did." He stared into his mug, "But more to the fact that I believed I was straight and my damn dick thought otherwise..." Another sip of coffee. "That Phil was my brother was not the first thought that entered my mind. I was just pissed at myself that I was so much in denial for so long...my poor Colonel..." Face blinked guiltily at his CO.  
  
"He apologized a hundred times already," Hannibal teased his XO.  
  
"So you ran away?" She moved his hand further up and he grinned at her wickedly.  
  
"No...they...they invited me in..."  
  
"Oh, sounds familiar," Steph stated.  
  
By the time Phil was done and fell down right in the middle of their circle on his back, Miss Wenneck on his stomach, he looked up at all three of them, stating breathlessly, "Love you guys. Want us to be a big happy family..."  
  
Steph caressed his cheek and finally smiled, "I think we can be a big happy family. Even though I still don't know how this is going to work bed wise...You...you ..." She took their daughter from Phil's belly and held her up in the air, make her fly, thinking about what to say for a few moments.  
  
"We ravish each other in turn?" Hannibal suggested carefully and the twins laughed their sexy, throaty laugh. Steph felt it spiral into her gut. But she had to ask, "And there is no jealousy there ever?"  
  
"No," Phil rolled towards her and moved his hand boldly beneath her skirt. "No one is left out, ever." He moved his fingers beneath her slip and instantly inside of her, feeling the hot wetness greeting him. Her nether lips totally swollen.  
"Phil!" she gasped, still holding the baby.  
  
"Yes babe?"  
  
"We...we need to wait til she's asleep!"  
  
"Do we?" Phil's voice was so full of lust, it nearly drove her mad and she thrust herself onto his fingers.  
  
Face took the little one from her and outside into the garden. They heard their laughter and giggles through the open door.  
  
Hannibal was still sitting beside them, his eyes fixed on Phil's smooth body and the bulge in the white briefs. He opened his top button while Phil removed his wife's underwear.  
  
"Wanna make sweet love to you Stephie, wanna apologize." He spread himself out onto her, bulge pressing against her most sensitive spot. She moved her legs up, pressing herself against him, her wetness soaking his briefs. She encircled his neck and they met in a deep kiss.  
  
Phil felt rough hands slide up his thighs and he groaned appreciatively. Hannibal removed the tiny whities and slid his hands slowly across the teacher's ass. "Oh yeah, please John." He had broken the kiss and Steph's eyes flew open, seeing the Colonel behind Phil. She was shocked at first but Phil whispered into her ear, "This is going to be...fuck...going to be the best sex we've ever had, Stephie..." He bent and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth roughly, flicking his tongue across it while sliding his iron hard cock right into her with one smooth motion. Her muscles pulsing against him with want while he felt Hannibal slick up his hole and finger fuck him.  
  
"Yes, yes, oh John."  
  
"Phil!" Steph sobbed, holding him close, feeling how his dick pulsed inside of her as it never did before. He was moving very slowly, trying to get her blouse off.  
  
"Holy fuck!" That was Face, stepping into the room, sliding the door half way shut.  
  
"That's a truly remarkable view." Face let his blanket drop and Steph saw yet another impressive erection. They locked gazes for a moment. "Her highness is asleep on the porch," Face stated, rooted to the spot, taking in the wonderful sight; Steph on her back, legs around Phil's waist, fingers in his hair. Phil, already buried deep inside her, grinned up at him, licking his lips.  
  
The Boss had his fingers stuck inside of Phil's gorgeous ass, his fist around his own dick, lubing it up. "Hey Lieutenant, come on, join us." Hannibal's dick throbbed even more while looking at his XO. All tanned muscle and ready to be fucked as well...or...  
  
Face wanted to have everything at once. He could get sucked off by Steph... hadn't had a woman's mouth around his dick for a while...or he could press the tip of his cock against Phil's inviting lips...or he could...  
  
"Face?" Hannibal's voice was pleading so heavily with that one word only, it made his decision easy.  
  
"Yeah, Boss. At your service." His grin couldn't get any wider and he fisted his cock while walking over towards them. Steph thought she'd die by the sexy image and clamped her muscles and arms even harder around Phil, whose dick was pulsing inside of her and whose pucker was waiting desperately for Hannibal to move into him.  
  
Face bent and kissed each of them equally hard. Then took the lube from Hannibal's hands, "Phil, you ready?" he asked his brother.  
  
"Oh God, yeah, John please hurry up!"  
  
The Colonel grinned towards Face, "Eager little bottom, isn't he?"  
  
"What about you Colonel?" Face grinned back at him, slicking up his own cock right in front of Hannibal's nose. "Fuck, Temp..." Face moved his fingers very slowly across his own hard flesh, observing all the movement that was going on between Phil and Steph. "I need to see you fuck him, Boss." Face licked his lips lasciviously and Steph gasped at the dirty words, pressing Phil's mouth onto her right nipple.  
  
Hannibal pulled Face in briefly and kissed him harshly, then bent and licked across Phil's pucker which made the younger man almost come into his wife. But he didn't yet.  
  
"John, please, NOW, pleassee..." Phil didn't care that he sounded like a whining kid, he needed the Colonel badly. Having Steph all clenched around him made the moment even more intense. He was trembling on the edge, knowing what Face was about to do.  
  
"Boss..."  
  
And Hannibal pushed into Phil. And Face squeezed the base of his own dick, otherwise he'd been coming right then. He breathed a few steadying breaths, then moved up behind the Colonel. They'd done that before, but not with a fourth person in the mix, so he had to get used to the new position. He pulled the Boss' ass cheeks apart while Hannibal moved deliberately slowly in and out of Phil, groaning and wriggling his ass for Face.  
  
"Say it, Boss..." Face already lubed the Colonel up, expertly hooking his fingers into the tight opening. He'd learned so much in the past two years. His favourite lesson always was to have the power over his CO, the Colonel merely begging for it, demanding it.  
  
He found the special spot to loosen up his lover and Steph was stunned by the sound the tall man was able to make. One of utter pleasure and lust, one that was close to the one she was about to make any second now herself.  
  
Face pressed into his CO inch by inch, eyes squeezed shut and holding his breath, hands grabbing the older man's hips. The rhythm Hannibal had set with Phil was erotically slow. Face knew how much the Boss enjoyed to fuck him or his brother. He tried to get the rhythm just right, loving the Boss' muscles around him. The heat all consuming. He let one hand slide across the scarred skin, peppering it with tiny kisses, making Hannibal's muscles clench all around him, while he was moving faster and faster now into Phil.  
  
Steph was already whimpering, pulling at her husband's hair, a climax like she'd never known one building inside of her; Phil somehow harder than ever. The weight of the men was not crushing her since Phil held himself up and Hannibal had Phil in a tight grip.  
  
Face was upright on his knees, pushing hard into the Boss. He couldn't close his eyes anymore. The pure love that was laid out before him made him twitch and throb inside the Boss, heat washing over him, the feeling of a true miracle all consuming. Someone started to chant, "ohfuckohhellohgodohpleasepleaseplease..."  
  
And Steph's breath hitched. She was tossing her head from side to side, it felt like Phil was so far into her, he could reach her heart, his tip rubbing at a spot she never thought she had and when she climaxed she sobbed into his mouth. And he wanted to kiss all of them at the same time but was confident with Hannibal inside him bringing him over the edge expertly, biting his shoulder, shaking him to the core by slapping their balls together through the force that was Face behind the Boss, fucking him mercilessly, just as the Colonel always demanded. They started out tender but Hannibal always begged for harder, faster, more.  
  
"God, TEMP! YES! Oh god, give me all you've got, babe, oh please!" And Face never failed his commander. He flew so high, his dick needing an eternity to spend itself fully into the tall man, twitching and pulsing wave after wave of hot semen into Hannibal, who always loved it. Needed to feel it, whether from Phil or Face. They'd have to do it again tonight. He needed Phil's fluid on top of the Lieutenant's before they had to go back.  
  
Face fell off the whole heap first, limps limp, purring like a really satisfied cat. Hannibal disentangled his long legs from the other twin next, panting heavily, falling down next towards his XO.  
  
Steph held Phil tightly, not allowing him to pull away, not caring that now he laid all his weight onto her, wracked by the very intense orgasm. Face crawled towards them, pressing himself against the couple, the Boss behind him.  
  
There was utter silence for a few moments. Only harsh breathing.    
  
Then a very low whisper, "Thank you guys."  
  
++  
  
In the evening Alan, Stu and Doug had come over for a surprise visit and luckily the soldiers, Phil, Steph and the little one sat decently clothed on their porch, having dinner.  
  
They'd had a funny evening, Face and Hannibal behaving like the good visitors and keeping their hands to themselves, as hard as it was. But the true story about what really happened in Bangkok kept them entertained with fits of laughter but also worry from time to time.  
  
In the end Hannibal stated, when Phil's three friends were about to leave, "We'll have to get a monkey for Phil. That's for sure." Phil looked somewhat sheepish. He had loved the little beast though. He was stunned how much it clung to him all the time.  
  
(A/N Here is proof  http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/001527hy )  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Murdock would love that idea too, and we'll have to get him one," Face grinned and Alan nodded his head enthusiastically but Doug pulled his brother in law out of the door, waving good night.    
  
Then they were finally alone again, the little one fast asleep.  
  
"Come on Phil, don't look like that," Face was teasing his brother. "It's only fair to Steph, don't you think?"  
  
"We don't have to ask him, Temp." Steph sat on Face's lower stomach, letting her hands travel across all those muscles, wincing at each scar she was seeing on that perfectly tanned skin. "He didn't ask me either, you know." She bent and kissed Face fiercely. His hands caressing her panty covered ass appreciatively.  
  
"They're right," Hannibal looked up from his position on the floor towards Phil, who was pacing the room.  
  
"You mean it serves me right?" Phil frowned at his wife and his brother, making out on the sofa. One part of him thinking it was incredibly hot, the other hurt by jealousy.  
  
"We have a deal babe, remember?" Hannibal patted the space beside him. "Besides, she's yours alone when we're gone again...and, you know... I..." The Colonel captured Phil's gaze with his demanding stare, "Came actually here to be..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "...fucked by you ..." He felt a bit like a beggar and looked it, bulge straining against the towel that was covering his groin.  
  
Face and Steph chuckled, not breaking their kiss. Phil rubbed his neck, tossed the empty beer can into the waste basket from afar and finally knelt down beside Hannibal. "Fuck, I'm sorry."  
  
"Na it's okay kid," Hannibal said, "it's all been a bit confusing and overwhelming today..."  
  
Phil didn't let the Boss finish. He captured his mouth with his own, stroking his fingers down the tight abs, across the towel, grabbing the hard dick beneath.  
  
"You came here to be fucked by me?" he breathed into his lover's mouth.  
  
"Of course we did and you know it, handsome," Hannibal breathed back, tangling his fingers into Phil's curls and then plunged his tongue deep into the teacher's mouth, starting a battle for dominance.  
  
Face felt Steph stiffening in their kiss and let her up for air. "I wanna watch," she whispered into his ear, "I've never seen men...do it together, you know..." It didn't count that they all were above her just hours ago. She didn't really see anything back then.  
  
Face slipped his fingers beneath her panties, stroking the smooth skin of her ass, his other hand cupping one of her breasts. "It's dangerous, Stephie," he used Phil's endearment on purpose, made her stare at him for a moment and then smile.  
  
"You could melt or burn up because of the heat," he winked at her, wriggling his hips, his cock hardening completely against her.  
  
"How do you want it, John?" Phil rubbed his hand hard across the Colonel's erection, loosening the towel by doing so.  
  
"You know exactly how I need it when we don't have a chance at another go," Hannibal sighed and laid himself out on his back, surrendering completely.  
  
"Oh my God," Steph gasped at the sight of the powerful man offering everything up to her husband. Phil was stroking the Colonel gently smearing lots of lube everywhere necessary, murmuring loving words as though the other two weren't in the room.  
  
"Fuck, I really need you, Phil."  
  
Steph looked at Face's reaction to that statement but all she could see was that he was licking his lips, massaging both her breasts now. "Ride me, Stephie," he gasped and pulled the material of her pants away from her wet opening, his dick pulsing against her forcefully. They'd had the getting pregnant discussion earlier and there was no risk there, so she locked gazes with the man who looked like her husband and sank onto him in one smooth, delicious long downwards motion, all slick and almost dripping from all the hotness she'd seen today, she'd experienced, she would experience in the future. "Oh fuck, Temp, that's...you're...hhmmm..." She tossed her head back and enjoyed the sensation, burying him deep inside her. He only hissed blissfully, "Fuck, Steph, you feel incredible..." They didn't move yet, just held hands and watched the other two fascinated.  
  
Phil was stunned how much Hannibal trusted Steph already, because he'd told him to do it like they always did it when they were going to say good bye. And that meant Phil getting busy with rimming the Colonel throughout. Real drawn out tongue fucking, circling his hole, pushing his tongue as deep as he could manage, licking his cleft until Hannibal was a quivering mess, begging to be taken.  
  
Steph slowly started to move up and down on Face's cock without even noticing. But those two in front of her, completely lost to their task of love making, were beyond hot, they were scorching. Face was right, she might melt. She looked briefly at him and saw the sweat on his forehead, his chest. His nipples as tight and drawn up as hers. His pupils wide. He was constantly licking his lips now as though he was mirroring Phil's actions. He also started to thrust into her more and more powerfully.  
  
"Ph...Phil...fuck me...I..." and Hannibal pulled himself even more into a ball, "give me your gorgeous..." And Phil pressed his cock head against the already worked open and loosened muscle, slipping in almost easily, "fucking gorgeous dick...yesssss."  
  
Phil shuddered and trembled from the effort to go slow. He wanted to ram himself right in because he almost couldn't hold it any longer. The rimming was such a sensuous task it almost made him come without his own cock being touched at all. "Fuck, John... oh Jesus...Jesus..."  
  
Face groaned really loudly, seeing his lovers joined like this. He felt Steph clench tightly around him, letting her muscles dance. She thrust down on him and he up into her. It all got really wild and fast and soon the other two were matching their rhythm. Only panting and groaning and loud moans filled the room. Sweaty bodies surged up towards release. Hannibal urging his lover on, "harder, faster, moremoremore..."  
  
Steph was sobbing into Face's neck, rubbing her breasts against his furry chest as she moved with him. He held her in place, eyes fixed at the couple on the floor, knowing it would be his turn again to fuck the Boss like that when they were back home. He spent himself into Steph at the thought, loving the feeling of her climax around his throbbing dick just as much, pressed her against him as tight as he dared.  
  
Phil and Hannibal were lost to each other, all tangled limbs and deep kisses and a cock that ached but finally found release when Phil hit that certain spot inside the Boss several times in a row. Hannibal spilled everything he had between them, clenching his muscles and finally made his lover come violently. Phil was shuddering, shaking and groaning "JohnohJohn" over and over before going completely still.  
  
"That was awesome..." Steph was the first to speak. It all still felt so surreal. Face stroked small circles across her back, shoulders, ass. He chuckled warmly into her ear, "You want me to pinch you to see if you're not dreaming, honey?"  
  
"Maybe..." she considered, eyes fixed on Phil, who was kissing Hannibal slow and gentle. Then turned towards her and Face, blushing a little. He started to crawl towards them, an unsure expression on his face. "You okay there, Stephie?" he asked, his voice husky.  
  
She realized that Face had held his breath, waiting for her answer, too. She smiled down at him, lips brushing his before she reached for Phil, caressing his stubbly cheek, "More than okay." She pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply, tasting cigar smoke on his tongue, still feeling Face's callused fingers all over her, his nose in her hair.  
  
"I think this could work out fine even though..." The brothers shared a shocked glance and she made them wait, stroking her fingers through both their curls. "I'm still pissed at all of you for doing this for two years behind my back." She sat up and pouted, trying to catch Hannibal's glance. He looked down guilty just as the brothers did. "Next time...next time I wanna watch you two do it together," she whispered, feeling dirty as hell.  
  
Hannibal made an odd sound to that and came over towards them, trying to hug all three at once, putting his mouth to her ear and murmuring, "Identical twins sex... hottest thing ever..." And he gave her a chaste little kiss on the cheek. "I'd sure love to watch with you, if you allow me to, that is..."  
  
Steph turned and locked gazes with him. "I insist," she grinned and he grinned back. Then they bumped fists. "Too bad you have to go already," she sighed.  
  
"We'll be back, asap." Face carefully lifted her off him and sat up.  
  
"There are many possibilities we can communicate with them, babe," Phil took Face's and Steph's hand and pulled them both up winking at her wickedly.  
  
Face stroked his hand lightly across his brother's messy stomach about to say something, but Hannibal took a quick look at his wrist watch and exhaled sharply, "Fuck, Lieutenant, forget it." He slapped Face's hand away. "You two can share a good bye kiss but we gotta hurry and each shower alone. Murdock will be here with the chopper in about fifteen minutes!" And he stormed off towards the bathroom at light speed in full Colonel mode again.  
  
"Oh fuck," both brothers hissed sadly. They took each other's faces in their hands in a very similar gesture and kissed leisurely for a moment.  
  
Steph stood aside silently, pinching her arm, wondering if the fascinating image would go away but it didn't. Instead she saw how both their cocks started to get interested again and she couldn't help a sigh, feeling the heat rise up inside her, too.  
  
But Hannibal stormed into the room, fully clothed, towelling his hair, "BOYS! Next time!"  
  
They pulled away, touching each other's cocks briefly, "Next time we'll give Stephie a show," Face said hotly, winked at her and sprinted towards the bathroom.  
  
Hannibal pulled Phil in for another tender kiss, ending it with, "I love you, babe." And this time Steph couldn't suppress a sob. They both reached for her and again Hannibal's mouth was against her ear and he whispered, "You're the best woman I've ever met, Stephanie. If you had reacted differently," and the Colonel looked at her, stroking her tears away from her cheek, "I'd...I don't know how I would have survived that..." And he actually kissed her on the mouth.  
  
"Hey, hey, Boss! Time to go!" Face already came back, tight jeans, turtle neck and leather jacket all back in place.  
  
They all laughed as the sound of a helicopter above them got louder and louder.  
  
"Okay, bye, see you online!" Phil waved, holding Steph tightly to his side.  
  
"Bye you two, you're the best." And the two soldiers were out of the door.  
  
Steph had to get away from her husband's embrace for a moment, and she sat heavily on the couch. He suddenly felt very uncertain without his supporters and didn't really know what to do. So he just stood there, naked, watching her. Heart hammering in his chest.  
  
Was she about to change her mind?  
  
"You are one hell of a lucky bastard, Phil Wenneck," she stated, looking straight at him, taking it all in. His lean form, maybe a bit too muscular now to pass for a teacher. The hairy chest she loved so much, and that was so identical to Face's (with still more muscles though). Her husband's semi hard cock, the lust that was still lingering in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Steph, I..."  
  
She stood and walked towards him again, pressing her own nude body as tight against him as she could. "But I forgive you because I have never seen so much love radiating from a bunch of people," she sighed and caressed his chin and his throat, letting her finger tips glide along his lower lip, delighted that his cock twitched against her. "They really love you. If I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes..." She trailed off, taking his hand and pulling him towards their bed room.  
  
"I love them too, and I love you, so much." He lifted her up, carried her down the hallway and laid her carefully on their soft mattress, "Just a second, darling." He disappeared into the bathroom and she heard water running. A minute later he was back, crawling over her. She spread her legs wide, wanting him inside immediately. He slid right in, sighing at the familiar, hot moisture, so different to Hannibal but just as good. Her arms tightened around his neck and she felt his chest hair rub at her nipples, just as Face's did.  
  
"So this is why you always banged me so hard when you got home after your conferences... because you'd just fucked around with two guys..."  
  
He breathed into her neck, "I'm sorry," again, sliding in and out of her deliberately slowly, careful, lovingly. Gently rubbing his thumb across her swollen clit, which he knew would make her melt completely. But she wasn't done talking yet, even though she felt the electricity already creeping up her body. "So all...all those calls...hhmmm...Phil, keep on doing that..." she purred and moved catlike beneath him, pressing her body even more against his.  
  
"Yes? Stephie, what about... Holy shit you feel so wonderfully soft... what about those calls?" In and out, thumb rubbing more insistently, gasping.  
  
"Those calls were actually...phone... Oh God, damn, Phil... phone sex?"  
  
Phil couldn't answer, having flashbacks of fucking the Colonel and kissing his brother and phone sex..."Yes, babe, defi...fuck...oh fuck...Stephie..."  
  
She didn't say anything anymore but grabbed his head tightly and kissed him as fiercely as she could. Tongue battling, teeth scratching, sucking hard. All the while clenching her inner muscles and wrapping her legs around his back with as much strength as possible. Their rhythm became faster and faster, and she slid her hands down to grab his ass, forcing him into her.  
  
And there, right on the edge of her climax, she too had flashbacks, of riding Face, his hands, his cock, his eyes. "Temp!" was the word they were both gasping into each other's necks while coming hard. They shook and trembled together, holding onto each other, jerking for long moments.  
  
Then she felt Phil chuckle against her collar bone, up towards her cheek. She started to giggle too, feeling completely at ease, not guilty at all. "I guess that's something normal from now on, is it?" Steph pulled his head up to look at him. He smiled his most brilliant smile - Face's smile - and they stroked the wet strands of hair out of each other's faces.  
  
"You really are the best, Stephie. Thank you so much for saving our little slice of heaven." And he kissed her deeply once again. She kissed him back passionately and promised herself that she'd enjoy this new strange relationship as much as possible. So many things to explore, so many possibilities...  
  
+++  
  
"You really like Stephanie, do you?" Hannibal asked matter of fact into Face's hair after they'd spent almost two hours pleasuring each other, making each other come twice to forget the awful mission they'd just gone through for the last three days.  
  
Face snorted, "Come on Boss, you jealous?" and he looked up lazily to see a frown on the Colonel's forehead.  
  
"Well..." Hannibal lit a cigar and pulled at it several times, letting the smoke out slowly from his mouth and nose while Face was staring at him curiously, one hand drawing gentle circles across the Boss' stomach.  
  
"You seemed to rather enjoy the... the act..." the Colonel said gruffly, avoiding his lover's gaze.  
  
Face sighed. He thought they'd discussed the subject properly before they made that deal with Phil, but obviously seeing Temp with a female again did nothing good to the Colonel's possessive streak. "You knew this had to happen to not lose Phil," he whispered under his breath, not looking at Hannibal either, feeling somehow guilty for enjoying the fuck with Steph so much. "And I still..." He sighed again, not really knowing how to explain himself.  
  
Hannibal's index finger moved up and down Face's spine, making him purr like a cat. "You still like to fuck women..." the Boss muttered like to himself.  
  
Face sat up abruptly, staring his commander down, upset. "No, Boss. Not women in general. You should know that!" He combed his hand through his hair in the twins' habitual gesture. "Just her. She's part of the deal and my sis' in law, and I intend to keep my brother as close as possible and that involves the fact of making her feel good." He stood, not knowing where the sudden anger came from.  
  
He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the Colonel speechless. Hannibal heard him rummage in the fridge. After a few moments he came back, biting into a piece of cold pizza, bottle of orange juice in the other hand.  
  
"It's..." He sat down cross legged on the bed again, out of reach for the Colonel. "It was you who told me that she was throwing odd glances my way, remember?" He munched the pizza down hungrily.  
  
Hannibal observed his XO, loving the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he was swallowing. When Face was finished eating, the Boss grinned broadly at him and Face couldn't suppress his own grin either, anger subsiding, asking, "What?" sipping the juice and dripping a few drops onto his chest. The Colonel sat up as well, leaned forward and licked the stray drops away from the bare skin of his Lieutenant, admitting, "You're right."    
  
Face chuckled, put the bottle on the floor and fell down onto his back again, pulling the Colonel with him, "So what do we do about this then, Boss?"  
  
"I have no idea, Lieutenant." Hannibal felt the intense need to fuck his XO again. Three days of not touching always had that effect on him.  
  
That's when Face's phone rang.  
  
They knew that it was Phil due to the personal ring tone they'd chosen together just for him, and Face took the call immediately.  
  
"Hey, bro!" he said huskily, rubbing himself against the Boss, who muttered a "hey" as well.  
  
"You finally back? We were worried!" Phil sounded it. "You all okay?"  
  
"Yeah...just..."  
  
"...a little distracted..." Hannibal sighed into the cell. "Turn your webcam on, babe, wanna make you sweat."  
  
Face reached over to their equipment and fumbled with it, loving the tone of voice the Colonel had developed just for Phil.  
  
After a few moments they saw each other on their big screens, waving.  
  
"Oh fuck, guys, you look like you're on round three or something," Phil chuckled and pulled a still clothed Steph towards him on the bed. He was covered with a thin bed sheet only and Face could already make out his erection.  
  
"You got that right, kid," Hannibal admitted, letting his eyes travel across Phil's naked torso, licking his lips.  
  
"Hey sis' in law," Face grinned broadly into their camera and a somewhat hesitant, "Hey Temp," was whispered back.  
  
"Stephie," Phil turned her towards him, kissing her sloppily and then pulled her shirt over her head, "Don't be shy. We'll introduce to you the skill of cyber love making." He cupped her bra covered breasts with his hands and massaged slowly, turning her towards their camera so they were both on proper display.  
  
A little moan from Face let Hannibal pull him closer and bite his neck possessively in the other room across the States.  
  
Phil slowly moved up Steph's skirt, revealing beautiful long smooth legs and Face just couldn't help but mutter, "Gorgeous." He settled against Hannibal's hard chest with his back, spread his own legs just a little, turned his head slightly to lick at the Colonel's jaw.  
  
Hannibal sighed. He certainly had to get used to this. As much as he had been okay with the idea when they'd discussed it, as uncomfortable his body felt when Stephanie was with them, this just being the second time, didn't really help much. But he was determined to keep his boys. He just needed to focus on them, not on the female who was now part of the deal.  
  
"John," Phil's bed room voice came very clear over the speakers, filled with so much lust that Hannibal wanted to come from the sound alone. "You ready to pleasure Temp for me?"  
  
Both Face and Hannibal groaned at the choice of words. And even though they'd come twice already, Face's cock got very interested again when Hannibal's hands ever so slowly moved up his inner thighs, he spread them a little, rubbing his own hands across the Boss' strong legs.  
  
"Of course, babe," Hannibal said seductively, biting Face's ear, "Tell me what to do."  
  
Steph settled against her husband the same way, her back against his chest, her legs spread and thrown over his, her skirt up towards her waist, a wet patch forming in the middle of her panties.  
  
Phil started to caress her exactly on that wet spot with his finger tips of one hand, the other on one of her breasts, slipping beneath her bra.  
  
But even though his brain was foggy with want, his body used to make love to all three of the people involved, he could see how uncomfortable Hannibal was and also how turned on his brother was. He needed to do something about this.  
  
"Colonel, I want you to knead his balls gently and fist his beautiful shaft with your wonderfully big hands," Phil instructed, used to the game, loving the signs of relaxation on Hannibal's face. "Close your eyes and feel him for me...feel me." Phil swallowed, moving his fingertips beneath Steph's panties, marvelling in the hot wetness. He realized how she suppressed a sigh and murmured into her ear, "you're the best hon, we'll figure this out soon."  
  
He saw how Face had his eyes open, grinning at them, flicking his gaze from Phil to Steph and back, thrusting ever so slightly into the Boss' hand, rotating his hips a little. "Fuck, John's getting hard again already," he groaned, pressing his hands on top of Hannibal's, making his pressure increase.  
  
"You feel his gorgeous big cock against your back, bro?" Phil asked knowingly, slipping wet material of thin underwear aside, burying two of his fingers deeply into Steph. She bucked her hips and pulled his other hand up to her mouth, sucking Phil's thumb into it eagerly to suppress the needy little noise she was about to make. She understood the plan of the twins immediately. Hannibal didn't feel comfortable with her in the game yet. She sensed that. She didn't feel comfortable with him around either at first, but she started to recognize what the brother's saw in the strong, tall leader. He was gorgeous, just as the other two. Sucking Phil's thumb, squeezing her inner muscles around his long fingers expertly, she formed her own plan.  
  
"Fuck, Phil," Face groaned, "John's leaking our favourite juice..."  
  
Hannibal chuckled into his ear, but for Phil to hear as well, "You two are just too much for an old man." He lazily pressed his and Face's bodies together, finding the friction he so loved. "Phil, keep talking," he ordered, licking Face's neck in broad stripes. The younger man craned it to give him better access.  
  
When the teacher started to talk again, it was in French. Hannibal thrust violently against Face's back at that and grabbed his balls and cock much more firmly. Face groaned, enjoying the increased power and answered his brother just as fluently, using dirty words in his second language.  
  
Steph lightly bit Phil's thump, letting her tongue dance around it, sucking it into her mouth even more. Her husband's hot breath ghosting across her skin while he spoke in a husky, low voice. She had locked gazes with Face, freeing herself from her bra and caressing her erect nipples, pinching and rolling them.  
  
Face's breath hitched and he mirrored her action, giving some intense attention to his own hard nubs.  
  
Phil thought his brain would short circuit. Face flicking his own nipples, the Boss pumping his dick, squeezing his balls rhythmically eyes closed, lost to the sensation, rocking faster and faster against his brother, all for Phil on big screen, he felt his climax build in the depths of his stomach. He lifted Steph a little, she cooperated fast, pulling her panties aside and let herself sink onto his hard shaft.  
  
There were loud moans filling the rooms along with gasped dirty French words. Steph licked her lips continuously while Phil was busy with stroking her swollen clit and her nipples all for Face on display. He moved against the Boss and into his fist in the same rhythm as Steph was riding her husband.  
  
"Fuck kids...oh FUCK!" Hannibal's voice was almost a roar and all Face could think about was: large hands and large cock and a fucking blinding, wonderful orgasm, brought on for a miraculous third time by the Boss gasping in his ear, "my twi...twins, come...OH FUCKING HELL! Come for me!!" Face felt hot fluid hit his backside just as he spent himself all over his front in long spurts of semen.  
  
Phil had thrown his head back and pressed Steph's light form against his, pulsing his own load into her, caressing her clit until she was too sensitive after shaking and grasping his shaft with her intoxicating heat.  
  
"Awesome." She was the first to speak. It just slipped out. She had been silent for so long and it had been so hard, she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Hannibal's eyes flew open in shock. He'd totally forgotten about her.  
  
Face immediately turned and devoured him with a lazy, loving kiss, smearing his come all over their bellies. He felt Hannibal relax and his hands roam across Face's back until he chuckled into the kiss and broke it, "Sorry Stephanie. I have a one track mind."  
  
"That's okay, John," she smiled back over the connection, "Me too."  
      
+++  
  
<i>"Next time...next time I wanna watch you two do it together." </i>  
  
Steph clearly remembered what she'd said. It had run in circles in her head for days now. While she got Phil Junior from school, while she took walks with Tracy and the little ones, while she lay in the bathtub on her own, enjoying the quiet while both Phils were at school.  
  
She felt perverted but totally excited at the same time. She couldn't believe her luck. The guys had accepted her into their male threesome, and Temp was as attentive to her as her husband was. And he was so much stronger. She could imagine how he'd top Phil.  
  
She giggled girlishly. Thinking in those terms made her both nervous but incredibly aroused as well. She'd never thought about man on man sex before, but ever since she caught the three sexy men on her and Phil's bed, she couldn't shake the incredibly shocking but hot image. It was burned into her brain.  
  
She wondered when they'd have the possibility to meet again. The soldiers had a terribly tight schedule and often their chats were platonic since they only had the chance to call from a mission to report that they were all well.  
  
Steph and Phil didn't allow themselves to worry. They just had to trust the team's skills in the battle field. One evening when they sat on the porch, kids already asleep, she begged her husband to tell him about their three men love making sessions. He got that wicked gleam in his eye and pulled her closer on the big swing, caressing her gently while talking very fondly about his two other lovers, and what they'd been up to during the years.  
  
She'd slipped her slender fingers into his shorts, wrapped them around his growing erection while he was talking and brought him off very skilfully. When he was silent for a few moments, his nose in her hair, panting heavily, Steph rubbed her come covered hand between her legs. The tales had made her all swollen and dripping with need.  
  
"We...we need to do something about..." she massaged her husband's hot sticky fluid across her highly sensitive clit.  
  
"For the moment we need to do something about this," Phil moved down between her legs, ripped her panties off and buried his nose into her pubic hair, inhaling. Then his tongue drove deep into her without hesitation and she pressed herself against him, moaning, "yesssss please..." Phil swirled his tongue luxuriously inside and sucked her sweet juice out of her, then expertly licked and teased her clit. She was already throbbing and pulsing like mad, fingers stroking through his wild curls, when he murmured, "The image of Temp and me makes you hot like that, baby?"    
  
"Fuck, yeahh, Phil, PLEASE!" Steph squirmed and begged silently for release, convinced her husband exactly knew the trick of how to do that.  
  
"You want me to show Temp how to bring you off like this, honey?" Phil muttered huskily, wickedly. His hands had moved up to her breasts, pinching her nipples just right.  
  
"Hell, YES!" she bucked against him, waiting for the tip of his tongue to just go <i>there</i>, shuddering in anticipation, but whispering anyway, "I...I want...want...Oh Phil..." He flicked his tongue over the tiny nub on her clit faster and faster, alternating the touch with tiny kisses, loving the fact that he was able to totally undo her, "wanna... see you lick...lick his slit like, OH FUCK! THA...nggggg"  
  
+++  
  
"I wanna watch the three of you fuck."  
  
Finally, <i>Finally</i> Steph was able to whisper those few words. It had been so terribly long since they all last met. Cyber sex just wasn't the same, even though it was fun and she learned a lot.  
  
It was Mr. Wenneck's Christmas school break and Colonel Smith's unit had actually, and for real, the first time off for Christmas ever since they served together. So a big family reunion was planned, in the true sense of the word.  
  
Phil Junior couldn't wait to see his uncles again either. He'd already chatted with Murdock and BA how they'd go and watch "Fast and Furious" in the theatre together and after that, of course, there had to be a trip to MacDonald's.  
  
"You know mom, Uncle Temp and dad can drink a beer together and catch up with their childhood news, they probably won't be interested in a movie like that, won't they?"  
  
Steph had laughed at the logic of her son and was incredibly relieved that she didn't have to come up with an excuse of how to get the kid out of the house for a few hours. The little Princess would be with Tracy and Doug for the afternoon anyway since they were very fond of her.  
  
"Uncle John probably wants to read the newspaper rather than join us to the theatre," Phil Junior had concluded. Hannibal had ruffled his hair and agreed to that, winking at the kid. So off they went in the van. Before that Murdock grinned at the four remaining people very knowingly, whispering to Steph, "We'll make it as long as possible."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, "You're an angle."  
  
"Yes, of course, honey, angel of the Holy Night," he giggled and was gone.  
  
She'd locked the door, her heart hammering in her chest, her skin all tingly, stomach full of butterflies.  
  
Hannibal was just slapping both Phil and Face on their pretty asses with the newspaper he still held in his hand.  
  
"You prefer to go read the newspaper, old man?" Phil teased and was pinned to the wall instantly by a very eager Colonel.  
  
"This old man will show you who's got more stamina, Professor." He bit forcefully into the soft skin of the teacher's neck, wanting to mark him so badly.  
  
"Hey Beautiful," Face took Steph into his arms and kissed her gently hello. "I enjoyed seeing you on screen." His hands went up into her hair, undoing her ponytail, then sliding gently down her back, cupping her ass appreciatively, pressing her soft breasts against his hard chest.  
  
"Likewise," she smiled, grabbing for his hard biceps, the only difference to her husband's physical attributes, and they kissed gently.  
  
"Hey bro." Along with Steph's subtle lips and tongue, Face was suddenly treated to another pair of warm lips, biting his ear lobe, a scruffy chin scratching along the side of his neck. He broke the kiss with Steph and slightly turned his head to greet his twin properly. Tongues touched, then mouths instantly melted together completely in a searing, all consuming kiss.  
  
Face had his one hand up in Phil's hair but still pressed Steph against his own body. She felt her insides melt by watching the twins kiss like that. Her nipples hardened, her bra got unbearable tight all of a sudden.  
  
Two large hands were laid hesitantly onto her hips from behind and an uncertain voice murmured deeply into her ear, "Hey Stephanie." She pulled her glance away from the sight of the twins kissing, turned a little and looked up into that pair of intense silver-blue eyes, smiling somewhat uncertain herself, "Hey John."  
  
It was a very awkward moment between them. They stared at each other while Steph saw out of the corner of her eye that Phil was already unbuttoning Face's shirt. She felt Face's hand glide boldly between her thighs and rubbed herself shamelessly against it, licking her lips while doing so. Eyes locked with the Colonel's.  
  
What would he do? It was all up to him. She was open - literally - for everything.  
  
<i>After one of the online sessions she'd admitted to Phil that she found the tall silver fox incredibly sexy as well. She was in awe with the way he always indulgedFace. Sometimes tender, sometimes rough. She knew it all.  
  
"You want to feel that large cock too, Stephie?" her husband had asked her in an odd voice, looking at her with an expression she couldn't really read.  
  
"Hey!" she'd giggled at him, "You are not jealous, are you?" She'd straddled him and tickled him mercilessly, "You have no right to be jealous, Mr. Wenneck, you hear me?"  
  
He'd laughed a little sheepishly, grabbed her fast fingers and kissed each in an attempt to apologize, "No I haven't, you're right." He then licked her palm and had added in a low, defeated voice, "I am, anyway."  
  
She'd sighed and shook her head sadly, "but you're okay with me and Face having sex?"  
  
"That's something else," he'd admitted.  
  
"How's that something else?" she'd asked curiously, determined to find a solution to that.  
  
"He's family."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, Phil," she'd pointed out.  
  
Just when he was about to answer, the phone rang and Face was calling, feeling lonely since the Boss was in an all day long meeting. They'd told him the problem, asking him if he'd be jealous as well.  
  
He'd considered it for a few moments then answered thoughtfully, "Bro, we can't be jealous, baby. If this has to work properly Steph must have the right to..." they heard him swallow on the other end of the line, "...to be fucked by the Boss as well." He sighed loudly, "but I think he's...he's never had a woman so maybe he won't be interested anyway."  
  
Her expression fell a little but then she got a grip on herself, saying, "That's okay, you two are more than enough. It's okay, really, love you guys. All right?"  
  
The twins had sighed simultaneously in relief and she again shook her head at the oddness of the situation, but promised herself she wouldn't ask for more than she already got. It was like a miracle anyway. </i>  
  
So now she still stood there, gaze locked with the super alpha male, while two eager twins were already undressing each other.  
  
John suddenly bent and kissed her on the lips. A chaste tiny touch, but he was smiling and winking at her. She thought she saw some uncertainty in his eyes, so she smiled back, caressed his stubbly cheek and said the sentence she wanted to say in the first place anyway.  
  
"I wanna watch the three of you fuck."  
  
She felt three pairs of eyes looking at her surprised and she grinned at them in turn, managed to grab three strong hands into her two small ones and pulled them towards the bedroom. "Ever since you told us you'd come over for Christmas, this has been my wish."  
  
Once in the bedroom she let them go and let herself fall into the big armchair that stood opposite of their big bed.  
  
"Really?" Face asked, kneeling in front of her while Hannibal and Phil were already all over each other, undressing frantically.  
  
"Really," she caressed Temp's face gently, "I missed out on that the first time I saw you together because I was so shocked and freaked."  
  
He chuckled and appreciatively massaged her breasts, loving the soft curves, "Can I at least undress you?" He'd already unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled her blouse out, his long fingers sliding beneath it and expertly undoing her bra, all the while fixing her with her husband's aroused stare.  
  
She licked her lips, still in awe at how similar the brothers were and got lost in those blue orbs. "You already are," she whispered, shuddering when his callused palms rubbed across her hard nipples. He grinned and she pulled him towards her with the chain of his dog tags. His kiss was much harder than Phil's, more demanding. She could feel that, even though he was gay, he still was very skilful with a woman. Her blouse and bra were gone in an instant, so were her jeans.  
  
A loud groan from behind them interrupted them and they both stared at the bed. Phil was fully naked on all fours and an equally naked Boss prepared him with his fingers, kneeling behind him, eyes closed and a very concentrated expression on his face, then a frown.  
  
Phil sighed deeply, "Finally, John," and wriggled his ass, pressing himself onto the two digits.  
  
Hannibal moved over him in a very possessive gesture, still frowning, "You are not... what have you...?"  
  
Face suddenly grinned at Steph and she grinned back at him and nodded, mouthing, "bed side drawer."  
  
Phil groaned, "John, don't stop, please. Steph just helped me out a little," he panted, wanting Hannibal to move into him again.  
  
Face had padded towards the mentioned furniture, unlocked it and gasped. "Holy fuck! Look at <i> these! </i>" He pulled out two dildos. A really large one and a smaller one.  
  
Phil actually blushed. Face walked over to him and kissed him forcefully. Hannibal had relaxed and showered Phil's back with tiny kisses, then looking up when Face sat on the bed beside him, comparing the Boss' huge erection and the matching dildo.  
  
"I thought it might be the right size." Steph came over and reached for the two sex toys, taking them from Face and laying them aside, then starting to unbuckle his belt since he was the only one still half dressed.  
  
"<i> You </i> bought those?" Hannibal and Face asked in identical surprised voices.  
  
"Well," her fingers were shaking while unzipping Face's pants, she kept rubbing across his front now and then, making him groan. "Phil always looked so lost when he watched you two going at it."  
  
"One day she suddenly...John, please keep movin'...she suddenly lubed me up and..."  
  
"He came as soon as I put that thing into him. I...I love doing it, though," she admitted.  
  
During the awkward conversation, Face finally had gotten rid off all of his clothes. He still stared at the dildos, then at his own iron hard cock and back, "You impress me, woman."  
  
"Thank you." She grinned playfully and added, "give me those," then she snatched the dildos from his hands and fell back onto her chair, fixing them with her stare.  
  
"Ready for the real deal then, baby?" Hannibal finally found his voice, all aroused and husky and needy, desperate to fuck Phil finally.  
  
"Wait," Face interrupted again, searching for the lube in the drawer and held out something else to Phil, "I think the Boss would love for you to wear these as well."  
  
"Oh God, come on!" As soon as Face had slipped Phil's shades on his twin's nose, Hannibal had pulled the teacher towards him, leaned against the cushions they'd put up against the wall and positioned Phil over his cock, pressing the tip against the slippery entry. "You ready, sweetheart?"  
  
"Oh God, John, more than...please!" And he impaled himself on the large cock slowly, smiling at Steph very grateful.  
  
She gasped loudly at the sight, she was addicted to this. She knew it. She stared at her husband fucking himself on the Colonel's cock, his own dick hard and proud and his balls drawn up. Hannibal reached for that beautiful cock, fisting it roughly and Face, who had only watched as well, mesmerized, finally licked his lips and bent forward, focused on those pearls of white cream that were leaking out of the tip of Phil's cock.  
  
"Lick it, Temp." The words were out of Steph's mouth before she could think about it. She buried the large dildo deep into herself, sitting in the chair, her legs apart slightly, and matched the thrusts with the rhythm Phil had set with the Boss. She caressed her nipples with the tip of the smaller dildo, making them rock hard, but when Face flicked out his tongue to lick at Phil's slit, she rubbed the smaller dildo against the sensitive nub of her clit and gasped along with Phil and Face who moaned loudly.  
  
"Fuck, brother, you taste heavenly," Face lasciviously flicked the tip of his tongue into that seed producing cleft.  
  
"Fuck!" Phil bucked into the touch and then let himself be pulled back into a very hard inward stroke. The Boss was hitting his gland now with every thrust and he fisted his cock so, so right. "Missed you so, mi...missed you so," Phil was almost sobbing, pushing up into that intoxicating, delicious moist, hot and powerful cavern that was his brother's mouth, and then back onto that cock, the cock no dildo could make up for. John's big, hard, smooth, pulsing and pushing manhood, his large hands possessively on Phil's ribs and around his shaft.  
  
The Boss was growling, "Mine," into the teacher's ear and Phil loved Face's laboured breath around his dick, sucking him off, drinking his juice that was flowing out of him in spurts and spurts of exquisite white hot release with each load of Hannibal's semen that spurted against his prostate. They were groaning and trying to kiss in that awkward angle, Phil fisting the back of the sofa, not aware of anything else anymore around him.  
  
Steph was shuddering and clenching around the fake dick inside her. The sight of the three men like that, joined and locked together, was something she'd certainly need to see more often. She kept muttering, "guys oh guys you're so beautifu...ful..." through her orgasm. Her eyes flicked from Phil and Hannibal licking each others' mouths, towards Face who had grabbed his own leaking dick in a desperate grip, yanking what must be painfully at his shaft while still sucking his brother dry.  
  
"Oh God, let me help you with that, baby," Steph let the dildos slide away and positioned herself beneath her brother in law. She let him bump the tip of his dick against her mouth so he'd notice that she was there. He gratefully, muttered a little, "Oh yeah," before going at his task again. Steph opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked that gorgeous cock head in, swirling her tongue around it, trying to tease the slit just as she had seen Face doing to Phil. She put one of her hands onto Face's, to learn his rhythm, and massaged her still sensitive clit with the tip of her middle finger in the same way. Soon she saw stars when Face's bittersweet juice hit her taste buds. She loved to suck Phil off, so she had no problem swallowing his brother's come. It did taste a tiny bit different, though.  
  
Face collapsed beside her on the floor, leaning against the mattress, panting, "Thank you," and kissed her again lazily. His hands all over her. She mirrored the action, lingering on his tattoo and the dog tags, humming into his mouth.  
  
"You taste wonderfully like him," she giggled and he smiled at her, murmuring, "wicked," back at her.  
  
There was shuffling on the bed and the other two men joined them on the floor, teasing each other, "You can't fall asleep, Colonel."  
  
"<I>You</I> can't fall asleep, your Junior will be back any minute," Hannibal sighed, searching for his jeans in the big pile of discarded clothes.  
  
++++  
  
<b>A/N: Dear readers. I am absolutely not sure about this whole scene. So please have mercy if it feels awkward.</b>  
  
<I> A few days later</I>  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
The two brothers met in the middle of Phil's living room. It was after midnight and the house was quiet. (Except the odd noise that came out of BA and Murdock's room now and then.) The lights on the huge Christmas tree and the low music still playing gave the room a very comforting atmosphere.  
  
The twins just stood there and hugged for a few moments, then slowly started to move to the music, looking each other in the eye. Face stroked a stray lock out of Phil's forehead. Phil ever so lightly caressed his brother's scruffy jaw with his thumb. "I'm so glad you all could make it this Christmas," he murmured, his other hand moving up and down the soldier's muscular back.  
  
"So am I." Face took Phil's face into his hands and brushed his lips ever so lightly against slightly parted ones. A deep sigh greeted the gentle gesture, Phil's eyes closed briefly but opened again. He just couldn't get enough of staring into the blue orbs opposite him and he smiled. Face smiled back, his fingers twirling his brother's curls at the base of his neck.  
  
They moved a few rounds, gazes locked, groins pressed together. Not fully hard yet but again getting there. Face started to chuckle and whispered under his breath, "I know what you're thinking."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Isn't it totally narcissistic and selfish to be in love with a person who looks exactly like one's self?" The question was accompanied with Face's index finger stroking across Phil's lips.  
  
Phil darted out his tongue and licked the digit, grinning and nodding, "Well, isn't it?"  
  
"Probably," Face pulled his finger away and stroked both hands through his twin's hair, marvelling in the softness of it. "But I don't care. I love you babe." And he pulled the other man close, devouring him hungrily, still guiding him in the rhythm of the music.  
  
Phil grabbed his brother's neck and let his hand slide down the whole length of that sinfully strong body until it rested on his ass. He pressed them together. Moans mingled with the ongoing kiss.  
  
Steph sighed. She'd watched the two for a few moments, coming out of the Princess' room who had finally fallen asleep. She couldn't and didn't want to tear her eyes away from the erotic sight.  
  
Phil broke the kiss to pull Face's sweater over his head, letting his hands roam across the broad chest, bending to kiss it. Both still turning and moving to the music. Face's hands carded through his brother's curls. He really seemed obsessed with them. Then his fingers managed to pull Phil's shirt from his pants and also over his head. Again they locked gazes. Blue eyes turning dark with lust.  
  
"Love you too, Temp," Phil said huskily.  
  
"Aren't they absolutely beautiful?" a rough, low voice beside her ear startled Steph. A large hand on her hip made her turn towards that intoxicating voice. Hannibal was looking down, right into her eyes.  
  
"Yes they are," she whispered back in awe. She felt herself pulled against the tall man. Her back against his front. His arms sliding around her waist.  
  
"Let's watch them together."  
  
Steph was a bit surprised at the Colonel's action and asked lowly, "You don't wanna join?"  
  
"Na, let them have their moment."  
  
She felt his arms tighten around her and a kiss was pressed into her hair. She gasped and turned her head slowly, trying to look into the much taller man's eyes. But he'd fixed them onto the scene in front of them.  
  
Both men were kissing again. Passionately, hungrily. Their hands had moved beneath each others' waistbands. They were squeezing their asses, chests rubbing together, tongues plunging deeply into each others' mouths.  
  
Hannibal groaned and then she felt his lips against the side of her neck, his hands hesitantly sliding towards her breasts. She laid her own hands onto his and held her breath while trying to catch his gaze again. This time the sharp silver eyes focused on her and the Colonel whispered, "I'm willing to try this, Stephanie, but please be patient with me."  
  
"Oh my god, John," she gasped and bit her lip, uncertain if she should kiss him or not. "Of...of course..." She swallowed, not sure what to do but moved his big hands upwards, let him feel the difference between her and the men he loved so much.  
  
He clearly wasn't very confident in touching her and she'd never seen him so hesitant when he had one of his boys in his arms. She closed her eyes briefly and gasped. The tall, very male, very strong Colonel really seemed to be a virgin when it came to women. She promised to do her best to convince him at least about herself. They needed their tight circle to be closed and absolutely secure. She was truly touched that the twin's alpha male was willing to give it a try with her.  
  
"Let's watch," she whispered again and pulled him with her, towards the sofa. Phil and Face had moved onto it, undressing each other as slowly as they dared, savouring each moment.  
  
She leaned onto the back of the couch with her elbows, so close to Phil that he actually brushed his lips very briefly against hers and Face winked at her from his position on his back. Then the twins pulled each other's briefs down and their erections sprung free.  
  
The scene was erotic as hell and Steph was so grateful when she felt big hands move beneath her skirt, caressing her ass lightly. "I won't break, John," she whispered and felt his throaty chuckle in her ear. She changed her stance and moved her legs a bit further apart, took one of his hands and pressed it against the soaked spot of her panties.  
  
"Oh," he muttered but instantly rubbed at it and she gasped, pulling the offending garment down and stepping out of it.  
  
Phil and Face had lubed each other up in the meantime with lots of oil and saliva. Phil moved his hands all over his brother's scarred, tanned skin. Slow, mapping it out, trying to ingrain each tiny inch into his brain. "You are so very beautiful, baby," he sighed and finally let his hand slide across Face's erection, his drawn up balls and started to prepare his brother with two slick fingers, moving steadily in and out of the willing entrance.  
  
Face had a blissed out expression on his face and teased his nipples with his index fingers. He opened his eyes at one point, locked gazes with Hannibal and started to moan, "Fuck me, oh god, please Phil, get your cock in me, finally."  
  
Steph felt the overwhelming need to be fucked too, all swollen and open. She wasn't sure what would happen now. The Colonel's hands rubbed her thighs but nothing else. "John, please?" she dared to beg. Nothing happened except that Phil breached his brother carefully. Both men moaned and then gasped and panted when they found their rhythm, Face pulling the teacher as close as possible.  
  
Steph tried to turn and look at the normally so intense and powerful man behind her. He was panting heavily, staring at the two men before them, sweat gathering on his forehead. She swallowed, a sad knot forming in her throat. Again she tried, "John?"  
  
"Boss, please?" Face gasped between thrusts.  
  
And suddenly Steph felt a big hard length slide into her without warning. But she was so wet from the arousing love making in front of her, that she didn't mind and gave a guttural, animal like sound. The Boss felt absolutely as powerful as she always thought. "Oh god, thank you, John," she sobbed, squeezing her inner muscles to welcome him in.  
  
Hannibal bent over her and grabbed her tightly, "Sorry, sorry, I was..." He inhaled and then started to move carefully, "I thought...Oh Stephanie you feel...unbelievable hot..." A few more strokes, with more confidence this time. She held herself steady, grabbing the back of the sofa, totally mesmerized by the brothers in front of her. They drew it out, mapped their bodies. Phil not moving at all, just their hands caressing.  
  
Then they changed positions, Phil falling onto his back, his cock slipping out of the channel that had welcomed him. He spread his legs as best as he could, pucker on display for everyone to see, "Fuck me Temp, need to feel you, babe."  
  
And Face did.  
  
And a deep growl accompanied by a very deep thrust shook her body, large hands gripping her firmly. "Oh god, yeah!" She spread her legs even more, and finally the Colonel started to fuck her in earnest. He totally matched Face's rhythm. Rough, hard, fast, deeper and deeper. She squeezed her eyes shut but instantly opened them again. It didn't happen very often that one was fucked at the same time as ones husband. She locked gazes with Phil and while he started to mutter, "Temp, oh Tem..p" she couldn't help but gasp, "John" with each powerful inwards stroke.  
  
"This...is ..diff...different, Steph..." Hannibal groaned into her ear but then sucked her neck forcefully, leaving a mark. She was in heaven, especially since Phil reached out to her and held her hand tight. His head arched back, completely lost to the sensation of being made love to.  
  
Face panted and gasped, driving deep and to the core into his brother, but also somehow managed to capture Steph's mouth as they were both eye to eye level.  
  
Hannibal hissed and growled behind her, and in her haze she realized that he wasn't holding back anymore but plunged into her as he would with the boys. He moaned and his dick twitched inside her and she absolutely loved it, climax building within her soul. She was connected to the three men she learned to love and there was no better feeling in the world.  
  
The rhythm of Face's kiss became erratic almost at the same moment the Boss' juice filled her and her insides twitched so forcefully that he had to hold her up and pressed against him.  
  
Phil and Hannibal had locked gazes through their climax, eyes half closed.  
  
Everything was absolutely surreal.  
  
To prevent Stephanie from falling to the floor, Hannibal picked her up and carried her around the sofa, lying her down on the soft carpet and gave in to a totally new urge. He spread her legs wide and started to lick her dripping opening hungrily, tongue driving into her, around her, over her still sensitive clit. She squirmed and moaned and shook with the utmost intensity, her fingers tight in the Colonel's short hair.  
  
"Beautiful," Both Phil and Face muttered in unison, already comfortable in each other's arms on the sofa, watching the scene lazily and totally sated.  
  
++++  
  
Saying good bye hurt. As always.  
  
They stood in a four people hug for several moments.  
  
None of them spoke.  
  
Then Hannibal's cell beeped mercilessly.  
  
It was time for the soldiers to go.  
  
They'd already said good bye to Phil Junior and promised to visit as soon as possible again. He was up in the chopper with Murdock, asking questions and questions. BA was already on the way back having set off the previous afternoon in his van.  
  
"Don't worry about us, Stephie," Face pulled her close and kissed her deeply while Hannibal and Phil shared their tender good bye kiss, touching foreheads and murmuring to each other, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I...we won't worry." She regretfully disentangled herself from her brother in law, reaching for Phil's little finger. Phil laid his arm around her shoulders and they exchanged partners. This time her turn with Hannibal wasn't just a chaste kiss on each other's cheeks. This time they kissed as deep as the twins.  
  
Again the cell beeped and everybody pushed apart, smiles forced on their faces.  
  
"See you on screen," Face said huskily and abruptly turned, pulling a sighing Colonel away from the Wennecks.  
  
"Kick some motherfuckers' asses!" Phil yelled after them when they walked out into the sunny, snowy garden.  
  
They waved but didn't turn, didn't hold hands either since Phil Junior climbed out of the chopper and ran towards his parents holding his cap, one that looked exactly like the one on Murdock's head.  
  
When the two soldiers were strapped in securely, the pilot took off and turned the helicopter around, letting it move in a wavy motion and then they were gone, getting tinier and tinier in the blue sky.  
  
Steph buried her head into her husband's chest and sighed, pressing her son against her.  
  
She rather guessed than heard Phil's super low, "Fuck."  
  
But their son took both their hands, brought them out of their sad moment with saying, "Best Christmas ever!" They nodded, smiling at him just as they heard a very demanding, "Mummyyy, Papaaa!" from inside the Princess' bedroom.  
  
+++  
  
Inside the chopper Face only said over the intercom, "Boss, you're the best."  
  
They winked at each other and Murdock just chuckled.  
  
F I N  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
